What we could've been
by Marilove24
Summary: Lucas left her because he couldn't handle it, Riley was broken but needed to survive for the life that she carried. Its been 5 years since it all happened and now Lucas is back looking for what he left behind
1. Chapter 1

There I stood looking out into the ocean. Seeing the small waves make their way onto the shore, feeling the sand between my toes. I closed my eyes as I remembered that this is where it all started. This is where I gave my heart and soul to him, this is where all my illusions of the perfect love started. I was completely wrong. I opened my eyes to see the sun rising and shinning on the ocean. The colors of orange and yellow sparked along the waves and I knew this meant a new start. I needed a new start a life were I felt at peace, where the past didn't haunt my dream. It was time for me to say goodbye and end it where it all stared . Tears ran down my cheeks. This is harder than I expected it to be. Then I felt the movement inside of me. It always happens when I cry. I wrapped my arms around my belly and said " I promise you there will be no more tears, you won't feel my sadness any more. You will only feel happiness when you're with me. It's time for both of us to say goodbye to him". I moved my hands to the back of my neck to unhook the locket that was around my neck. It was engraved with our Initials. With a picture of us at are happiest point. It was given to me before all this happened I swore never to take it off but I have to. I griped it hard against my palm as I remembered all the I love you's that were said, promises that were made that ended up being broken. This was the last thing that connected me to him besides the human being that was now inside of me. I looked down at the locket as a I singed _"the scares of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling. We could have had it all..."_ I placed the locket on my belly as the movement happened again, I knew that meant she was saying good bye. I slowly raised the locket as I said "good bye first crush, first date, first kiss, first love goodbye Lucas." I throw the locket into the ocean with every strength that was in my body. I watched it as it slowly sunk down to the depths of the ocean with it taking every ounce of disappointment and pain with it. I looked at the sun rising high as I wrapped my arms around my belly and whispered " it's a new beginning now, there will only be happiness now" And with that I made my way home leaving my past behind.


	2. My little Hope

_**5 years later**_ _-_

I laid in bed as i hear the door open and smile when I hear her voice.

"Shhh mommy is sleeping" she says sternly

He lets out a chuckle " okay princesses. Now let's get everything ready before she wakes up"

" do u think she'll like it. ooooo I'm so excited mommy to see" she squealing

" she will love it Hope" he says reassuring her

I heard rambling going on and small giggle from my little girl . I try so hard to keep a straight face but those giggles bring smiles to my face. I'm so tempted to open my eyes and see what all the rambling is about.

"Okay how does it look " he asked

She squeals " perffffect "

"Now I think it's time to wake up mommy" I can hear him getting closer

" no no daddy, me me me I can! " she says as she makes her way to the bed

" mommy mommy mommy!" She says while jumping on the bed

I hear him laughing and I bite my lip trying hard not to laugh

She stops jumping "daddy she not awake " I peek to see her pouting and him coming closer to her

" I think mommy needs a visit from the tickle monster" he says laughing

"Yes!" Hope screams

" 1 2 3 GO! They both say

I am quickly attacked with 4 pair of hands ticking my sides. I burst laughing

" okay hehe okay hehe I'm awake " I say in between giggles

"Yay" they say together as they turn to each other and high 5

I stare at her in awe . Her long brown hair that's almost past her shoulders her face features that are so flawless. She turns and looks at me with those big emerald green eyes and smiles. I think to my self _she's her father with my hair_

 _"_ Happy birthday mommy!" She says as she quickly hugs me

" thank you baby girl" I say kissing her head

"Me and daddy made a surprise " she says grasping her hands together and smiling big and Turing to him

"Yes we do! " he says standing up from the bed

Hope quickly gets up and follows his lead and stands next to him

" mommy is queen so mommy gets to eat like a queen!" She says smiling

" yes she's a beautiful queens and that's why she deserve this" he says smiles

He moves from my view to reveal a small table close to the window. With balloons that say happy birthday and roses of every color. I step closer to see a plates filled with pancakes, fruit and cookies. I pick up the card that lays on the plate as I open it I realized it was a drawing Hope made of a flower that say _luv you mommy happy birthday!_

"I love this so much!" I smile as I turn around to face them

Big smiles grew on their faces . " yes!" They both said

I opened my arms and Hope runs to me as I picked her up in the air and she squeals

" I love you so much my little bundle of hope thank you for ur drawing" I said and I held her tight

"Luv you to mommy" she turned and looked at him

" Daddy give mommy the pretty queen gift" she smiles at him

I see him reach behind his pocket to take out and a long black velvet box

"I know you your going to say this is to much and you shouldn't have but I really wanted to " he says smiling

I smile at him. He knows me to while  
He moves closer to us and opens the box . It was a diamond charm bracelet with the littles letters of H, R and two little figures holding hands . I stared at it in awe it was beautiful. I looked up at him with a big smile on my face. I put Hope down so I could hug him.

" happy birthday Riley " he says as he takes my hand and kisses the ring on my finger.

"I love this so much! Thank you so much Charlie!" I say as I embrace him once again and then Hope hugs our legs.

He scoops Hope up and rest her at his side . " I believe it's time to eat my lady" he says with a smile

"Yay pancakes!" Hope yells

He chuckles and makes his way to the table. I watch as he pulls out the chair for her and places her down. He kisses her head and starts serving her. I stare in awe at the love he has for her. He knows that his blood doesn't run through her veins, but that little girl was the world to him . They looked up at me as smile.  
I smiled and thought nothing can destroy this.


	3. The return

_**Lucas! You shouldn't have this is so beautiful! She says embracing me .**_

 _ **"Anything for my princess on her birthday , now my I do the honors" I say smiling at her**_

 _ **"Of course" she says I took the locket from the box and put it around her neck. She turns to look at me**_

 _ **" I promise to never take it off I love you" she says as she wraps her arms around my neck. Our foreheads touch.**_

 _ **" I promise to always love you and never leave you**_ _"_

My eyes flutter open and I take my surroundings . I sign it was all just a dream. " _attention passengers we will be landing in 10 minutes"_  
I sit back on my sit and reply the memory over and over. The day I promised to never leave I close my eyes and breath out as my jaw tenses . It's been 5 years and I still hurt with guilt. I look out the window and see New York. The place I left 5 years ago , the place where I am hated the most. It's December 8 her birthday. I wonder how she is? How everything went? How's my - I can't even think of the word . I don't deserve to call her that. The plane comes to a stop. I gather my belongings and head out. I walk out and wait for my cab to arrive then I hear a familiar voice.

" are you picking me up or not " the person says

It's familiar I just can't put a face to the voice and then he says one name that made my heart stop beating

" Riley is going to love her present which is me" he says laughing

I turn my head to see my old best friend. The one person I thought wouldn't hate me..

"Farkle?" I say

I see the confusing on his face as he slowly turns to face me . His eyes widen and his body Stiffens as he sees me.

" call me when you get here, bye" he says as he ends the call. Now his whole attention is on me. I see the hate in his eyes as he starts to speak.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?!" He says as he clenches his fist


	4. The return part 2

My mind was running with how to answer the question. Trying to organize every word to explain my arrival but my heart beat my mind when it came to speak. My heart ached to have this question answered

"how is she" I whisper while I kept my gaze at the floor

"what!?" He yells

I shoot my head up and look him in the eyes "how is she!?"

He starts to tap his foot rapidly against the floor as he runs his hands through his hair and drops his bag to the floor.

"How is she? How is she?!" He says as he move to be right in front of my face " don't you think your 5 years late to be asking that question!?"

I step back and gulp I've never seen this angry from farkle.

" f-f-f arkle I-I know I don't deserve to ask but I need to know what happened." I plead

" pssht what happened. What happened Is that you left her when she needed you the most! For your own selfish needs" he says as he points right at my chest .

I push his arms away " I was young! Okay! I was scared I wasn't ready! couldn't let an opportunity like that pass!"

"You you always about you! What about her huh, she was young and wasn't ready but you didn't see her walk away like a coward! She had opportunities to! " he says as he turns away form me clenching his fist

I was about to speak when his phone ringed.

He lets a breathe before he answers " hello"  
I see him looking for something. I turn to see maybe just maybe I can see her . Maybe it's her who's picking him up and i could a glimpse of the one I left behind

His eyes finally land on are car that's a few feet away from us

" oh yea I see you . No stay there I'll walk to the car. Thanks bye" he says as he picks up his bag and turns to start walking past me I quickly grab his arms to prevent him from leaving. My heart needs that answer.

"Buddy please " I plead

He quickly jerks his arm away and pushes me  
" don't buddy me . We stop _buddy's_ 5 years ago when you made your decision to leave for Texas!"

I look away from him as I feel my jaw tense and the guilt build inside of me.

" you know what. I'm done talking to you. I have some where to be and I'm not going to waste my time with you. " he says as he shakes his head as he walks away

" I'm sorry!" I yell

He stops and turns " sorry isn't enough Lucas! You did too much damage. I don't know why your back but no one needs you here . Oh and to answer your question she's amazing! She's happier than she ever was with you. Both of them are." And with that he disappears into the crowd of people .

I feel my body heat rising. My body shaking as my fist tighten . His words repeat over and over and then the memory of when I left her pops Into my mind. I shake my head trying to make it stop. "Ahhh" I yell as I kick my suit case and run my hands throw my hair and keep them behind my head. I close my eyes tightly as the memory plays.

" _ **Lucas! You can't do this! You can't leave! I need you we both need you! She say with tears in her eyes as she places my hand on her stomach**_

 _ **"I-I just can't ! "**_ **I say moving my hand away and turn but she grabs my arms**

 **" you promised never to leave me!" She yells**

I feel the tears running down my face . I place my hands over my face trying to control my sobs. But all the guilt that I've kept bottled up releases into my tears . I hear a honk and look up to see the cab. I quickly wide my tears away and collect me things.

As I sit in the backseat of the cab I look out the window and think _I need to make this right . I know am years late but I'm going to make this right again._


	5. Keep it a Secret

Iget in the car and slam the doom. Why the heck is he back!

"Nice to see you to Farkle" she says sarcastically

" not now Maya! I say as I turn to face her "Just get me as far away from this dam airport" I hiss as I rest my head on my hands

" geez! You don't gotta be so rude!" She says as she punches my shoulder

" Ow! Maya!" I say rubbing my shoulder

" well your being a jerk Farkle! I'm not leaving till you tell me what's the matter!" She says as she crosses her arms.

I run my fingers through my hair . Ugh why does she has to be so stubborn. I turn to face her " fine you really want to know?! I saw him!"

" Him? Who's him farkle!?" She says as she unfolds her arms

" LUCAS! I saw Lucas!" I says as I throw my hands in the air

Her mouth falls open and a look of confusion cover her face as she turns to face the windshield

"No no no ." She says shaking her head "Frarkle that can't be he left to Texas! What the heck is he doing back here!" She turned to look at me

" I don't know Maya! I say

" did you talk to him?! Was it really him?! " she yells

" yes! How could I forget the person that broke my best friend ." I say as I rest my head on the dash board and let out a breath. I turn my head to face her " he asked about her."

She sighs as she grips the steering wheel " he has no right to" she hisses . " what else did he say"

" pssht that he was sorry about what happened." I say and I sit back on my seat

" sorry!? That's all he had to say after 5 years! Freaking huckleberry! She yells as hits the steering wheel

I tap my foot and run my hand through my hair " I just don't want Riley to be hurt again. With him being back here, it going to bring all that pain back. When I tell her I saw him"

" oh no your not going to tell her " she says shaking her finger at me

" Maya I can't keep this from her!. She needs to know" I turn to face her

" no! She's happy now, she has a good life with Hope and Charlie. I'm not going to let her break again by her knowing that his here" she saying looking me.  
I see the determination in her shape blue eyes . I sigh knowing that I'm not going to win .

" fine I won't tell her . Not today because it's her birthday but Maya we need to tell her soon. It's not just her now we have to think about Hope. They need to be ready for what's to come." I say

" I agree with that. We'll keep it a secret for a couple of days. Till we figure out how to tell her." She says

"Okay. Enough of this I wanna go surprise my two favorite girl and see their faces "I say with a smile

" hey I thought I was your favorite girl" she says as she pouts

I laugh " fine your my favorite girl now can we please go to Riley's " I plead

" okay buckle up mister Genius we got a birthday girl to surprise. She says with a smile

She starts to drive and I sit back in my sit and reply the memory of when he promised to not hurt Riley...

" _ **Now Lucas your taking one of my women's , my fake wife that I adore. You promise to never hurt her?" I say looking straight in his eyes**_

 _ **He smiles and stands to me my gaze " I promise buddy to never hurt Riley on my heart"**_

 _ **Then what the heck I'm official divorced from Riley. I say laughing "Go get her moral compass"**_

I sigh I wish I knew what was going to happen. That he was going to hurt her . I could of some how stopped him. He didn't just break Riley. He broke my trust he broke the friendship we all had . But I'm not going to let him hurt them. Not this time I'm going to protect them no matter what.


	6. I need a friend right now

_**"Man you can't just leave Riley. Look I know your scared and all but Texas can wait until after the baby." He says as he place his hand on my back**_

 _ **I push it away " no zay I can't do it! Don't you get that! I need to leave! Texas can't wait, I don't know when I'll get another opportunity! I yell**_

 _ **"Moral compass Riley needs you! You gunna have a baby! You can't leave her 3 months into the pregnancy! He yells blocking my way from the door**_

 _ **" Zay get out of my way" I hiss**_

 _ **"No! Your my friend I'm not gunna let you screw up" he pleads**_

 _ **I push him and he falls to the floor "look Zay I don't need this right now! I need to leave!**_

 _ **"No you don't! We can all help that's why we are all friend." He gets up**_  
 _ **" look Lucas you got into a sick ass program in Texas but right now Riley and that baby need you!**_

 _ **" I need to go. It's my dream zay! I can't deal with a baby right now it's better if I leave now. Are you with me? Or you can just get out of my life right now!? Because I don't need this! I yell**_

 _ **Shock over comes his face. I push through and walk out the door. "I guess your out of my life**_ **!**

The cab comes to a stop as I arrived to my destination. I pay the cab driver and make my way up the steps of the building. It's been years since I've spoken to him. I make my way and reach his door I breath and knock. His opens the door and his faces shows disgust.

"What brings you here ass face" he says as he leans in the door

I sigh " Zay I know you hate me but I need a friend right now.

He moves and starts walking inside his apartment " sooo you need a friend huh. What happened to zay get out of my life, you don't get anything! He yells

I walk in and close the door " look zay all I can say is sorry. I don't know what I was thinking 5 years ago. I just can't have you yelling and hating me! I yell

He turns to face me and sighs " okay who did you see"

"Wait how do you know I saw someone?" I say facing him

He moves to seat on the couch " bro I know you. Even after all this time I can tell when someone has upset you. Plus your eyes are blood red and puff and you be looking ugly" he says with a chuckle

I seat next to him " I saw Farkle." I say in a sad tone

He shakes his head " he got you good didn't he"

I rest back in the couch " he sure did" I turn to face Zay.

"Zay what do you know about Riley?"

He sighs " Lucas, Riley is good she survived after you left. It took her awhile but she survived. Your daughter is good to"

I burry my head on my hands it hurts to think I  
Left her .

"Lucas why are you her" Zay asks

" I needed to make things better" I say

He raises his eyebrows " don't bullshit me why are you here?"

I let a breath out " I got a job here"

He gets up " dam Lucas I thought you really care about them but you just came for a dam job!

I get up " Zay! They give me options and New York was one! It was as if the universe was saying it was time to fix things" I say throwing my hands in the air

" Lucas this isn't like middle school when Riley forgave you for not telling her about getting expelled. You can't fix this that easily " he says

He was right it wasn't going to be easy. I left both of them .

I run my hand through my hair " I know Zay but i can make it right. I can go now to see her and make it better.

"Dude you can't just show up and be like _hey Riley I'm back please take me back._ Give it time probably Farkle is going to tell her . Plus don't ruin her birthday. He says placing his hand on my shoulder

He was right I couldn't just show up. I need to give her time. Then I'm going to go find her I'm going to get both of my girls back.


	7. Chapter 7 - At peace with Gardner

_**Common Riley! You can do this! Just one more push. " he says holding my hand**_

 _ **"I can't I can't " I say . The pain was unbearable my body was losing strength the sweat coming down my face .**_

 _ **"Yes you can Riley! Don't you want to see her" he say wiping the sweat away**_

 _ **I gather every last bit of strength in my body to Push. I need my baby, she needed to see the world .Then I hear a beautiful cry that sent tears to my eyes.**_

 _ **"Riley, she is so beautiful" he says in between tears as he hands her to me**_  
 _ **Warmth runs through my body as I held her close to me. I felt an enormous growth in my heart as I kiss her forehead. "Mommy loves you so much"**_

 _ **"Congratulations! Do we have a name for this little angle?"**_

 _ **As I look at her I saw hope. She gave me hope of a new start in life. I smile that's it "Her name will be Hope Maya Mat-" I was cut off by his voice**_

 _ **"Gardner. Her name will be Hope Maya Gardner"**_

I smile as I hold the picture of the two of them the day she was born. I never would have imagined my life becoming what it is now .

"Mommy mommy look at my dress" I hear Hope running to me as she stops and twirls

"Oh my! You look so beautiful my princess" I giggle as I clap my hands together

"She looks beautiful in anything" Charlie says coming down the stairs " now Hope can I please place the bow on you. Mommy's second present is almost here." He says glances at his watch

"Charlie the bracelet was enough" I say crossing my arms

He smirks " oh Riley this present is going to top that trust me" he says placing the bow on Hope

The doorbell rings and Charlie quickly makes his way to the door and opens it

"Sup losers!" Maya says as she walks in

"MAYA!" I yell as I run to hug her

"Auntie Maya!"Hope yells as she runs with me

"Okay okay my little plants I see your happy to see me" she says laughing as we hug her

"I thought I wasn't seeing you till next week" I say as I release her

"Yea but Gardner here wanted to make Mrs. Gardner happy so he got me and" she says as she goes to the door to wave at someone. My eyes widen and my mouth falls open as I see the tall blue eyed boy walk through my door. The boy I haven't seen in a year, my fake husband and my best friend. Joy ran through my body as I ran to him and jump on him

"FARKLE! I missed you"I yell as I bury my head in his neck

"I missed you to Riley!" He says as he lets me down

"Uncle farkly! Hope yells running towards him

"Hey my little girl. how you doing" he says as he kisses her check

"No farkly I'm big!" She say holding up five fingers

He chuckles " oh I'm sorry you are a big girl but guess what I got presents " he says releasing her and grabbing his bag

I walk over to Charlie and hug him " thank you so much for this. You're the best!

He kisses my forehead "anything for you Riley"

We spent an hour opening presents. Farkle went all out buying Hope dolls, toy cars, doll houses and coloring books. He got my items to but having him and Maya with me beat all the presents I received. I love every person in this room and the amount of peace they gave me was the best present every. As we were heading out to meet the rest of my family for dinner to celebrate my birthday. I stopped and looked at Maya

"I love life Maya. Everything is good no changes I love life when there is no changes" I say while I see the other walk ahead of us

Maya gives me a small smile "um yea no changes riles"

I stopped her " Maya is everything okay?" I could see something in her eyes I just couldn't make it out

" yes Riley everything is fine" she smiles and links are arms together " let's go celebrate you being old" she says laughing

"Maya I'm 23 " I say laughing as we reach the others

I know there's something more I can feel it but for today I won't pressure it. But i will find out soon


	8. Lucas meet Hope

It's been weeks since I've seen Farkle. Zay said to give it time. Things will turn around, but how much time. I've already wasted years. I sigh as I close my eyes and rest back on my seat. Then I hear a giggle that brought a smile to my face. It's her giggle _it's Riley._ I quickly open my eyes searching for her I know she's here I heard her. I quickly stand and make my way through the subway car. The train comes to a stop and the doors open as I hear the same giggles leaving. Panic starts to run through my body I can't let her leave. I make my way out the door just in time before they close. I turn my head looking for her, then I hear a cry that sends a pain to my heart. _What is happening?_ I turn my head and my eyes lock on a man and a little girl crying on his shoulder as he hugs her. My body starts to move towards them. A feeling of protection goes through my body I needed to help her. _What the heck is happening to me?_ As I walk I felt something on the bottom of my foot, I look down and I see a small belle princess doll. I quickly grab it a dust it off as I reach them

"Excuse me? Is everything alright" I ask

The little girl quickly turns around to face me. Her eyes widen and a smile appears on her face

"BELLE! Princess Belle!" She says as she reaches for the doll

I hand her the doll and my hand pushed against her and electricity runs through my body. Warmth fill my body, I quickly step back as I look her .

"Thank you. She really love this doll" the man says as he stand to meet my gaze

I move my gaze to meet his and when I see his face my eyes widen

"Lucas? Is that you? He says as he smiles

"Charlie?! Dude what are you doing here" I say as I reach out to shake his hand but we end up doing are handshake from when we were young

"I live here now. I moved to study at NYU. I thought you moved back to Texas?." Charlie says

I rub the back my neck " uh yea I did but I came back to fix something. Anyways I see you've done a lot in life" I say as I look at the little girl that was hiding behind his legs

He chuckles as he looks at her and picks her up  
"Lucas meet Hope my daughter" he says with a smiling "Baby this is one of daddy's old friends" he says pointing at me  
The little girl turns to face me and I can see her features now. She was beautiful, she looks like _Riley_

"Is he a cowboy to?" She says as she giggle

I couldn't help but smile. It reminded me of Riley those giggle that I miss from her.

"Yes baby his a cowboy to. Sorry she gets that from her aunt" he chuckles

"don't worry it fine " I smile " nice to meet you Hope I'm Lucas "I say as I tip my imaginary hat

She laughs and I joy runs through my body  
"Thank u for my dolly" she says

"I couldn't let a princess be sad" I say in my country accent

She laughs again and it as if I'm seeing Riley. I don't know why but this little girl reminds me so much of her

There was ringing as Charlie search for his phone and moves Hope to rest on his side

"Hello. Yes we are on our way. Hope lost her doll but we found it. Okay see you soon bye" he says as he end the call

"Was that mommy?" Hope asks

"Yes it was baby." He says as he placed a kiss on her head

"Sorry Lucas but we have to get going before they end up eating all the food" he says as he chuckles

"Let's go daddy! Before auntie M eat all my food!" Hope yells as she squirms in his arms

He sets her down as we both laugh

" that's okay. Don't worry about it" I say as I take out my card " Here's my card call me so we can catch up man."

"Sure will Dr. Lucas Friar" he says laughing "we have a lot to caught up on"

We laugh as we do our handshake

"See ya later" Charlie says as he takes Hope's hand  
"Bye cowboy!" Hope says as she waves and turns to walk

"Bye see you soon!" I say as I wave

I sit down on a nearby bench as I see them walk away. With a big smile on my face as I sit back and think.

 _Seeing Hope reminds me of my daughter. I wonder what she's doing right now. What both of my girls are doing?_


	9. cowboy who?

_**"Please leave your message after the tone"**_

 _ **"Lucas please answer me. Please come back!" I sob**_

 _ **"Please leave your message after the tone"**_

 _ **I bite my lip trying to hold in my sobs**_

 _ **" I found out what we're having. It's a girl. Please come back" I whisper as I hang up.**_  
 _ **Once again, it's been 2 months without an answer. I bury my head in my pillow as my tears run down my face**_

 _ **By the third ring the phone was answered**_

 _ **"Lucas! You answered! I knew I knew you just needed time to think and you would answer I knew it. I told them you won't leave me. I -" I was cut off by the voice**_

 _ **"Excuse me! I'm sorry to tell you but you have the wrong number"**_

 _ **My mouth fell open as I felt the tear form " T-this isn't L-ucas?"**_

 _ **"No ma'am"**_

 _ **"Oh. I'm sorry I won't call again" I say as I hang up the phone.**_

 _ **I grasp my chest as I feel an enormous pain run through my body. I fall to the floor as my body goes numb. His gone, he really left us.**_

 _ **"Why Lucas why! She's about to be born! WHY!" I yell as I throw the phone at the wall and bury my head on my knees.**_

I come back to reality as I hear Hope come through the door

"My food!" She yells as she run to Maya whose mouth is full

"Sorry we're late we got distracted" he chuckles as he take off his coat

I quickly make my way to him "why didn't you answer my call? I called you again and u didn't answer!?" I say as I move closer to him

"Riley" Maya says softly

Charlie looks at me with sadness in his eyes. He gives me a small smile as he places both of his hand on me cheeks. Making me look him in the eyes.

"Riley" he sighs" I'm coming back I'm not leaving. My phone died and I'm sorry that you felt that way again."

I move my eyes away from him as I try not to cry

"Hey look at me. I know how you feel when you don't get an answer. I was there when he didn't answer"

I can feel the lump forming in my throat as I look at him

" I will always answer. I will never leave okay I'm not going to leave" he say as he bring me into a hug

"I'm sorry. It just reminded me" I say as I hug him tighter

"Mommy are u okay?" Hope say as she comes closer to us

I quickly wipe my tears and face her  
" of course I am I just missed you two so much" I say as I hug her

"Mommy I lost my dolly today but cowboy rescued it!" She says as she goes to pick up belle

"Cowboy? Who's cowboy?" I say I sit in the couch. Hope quickly comes and sits on my lap

"One of daddy's friend! Right daddy" she says as she looks at Charlie

"That's right Hope. It's an old friend from when I was a kid." He say taking a sit

"Some old friend who helped him milk them coooowwwwssss" Maya says in a accent

"Oh shut up Goldie locks" Charlie says laughing

"You are so bad at this" Maya said walking away with more food

"Does this cowboy have a name?" I ask

"Oh yea his names -"

"Uncle farkly is back with more sweets!" Farkle yells coming through the door

Hope laughs and runs to Farkle poking him for snacks.

"What were you saying" I say as I turn to Charlie

"I was just tell you that his name is L-"

"We're here!" We here the buzzer go off

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Hope yells running to the door trying to open the door

We laugh as I stand up and let them in. They hug her and right behind them is the whole Matthews's clan and Minuks clan and hunters.

It was are grand reunion to celebrate Farkle coming back and getting everything ready for Christmas.

I was getting more food on the plates when I hear Hope playing with her dolls

"Ooh cowboy Luke! You are so kind"  
" I couldn't let a princess be sad" Hope says as she bring the boy doll closer to belle

I smile as I look at her play. She looks up at me and hold up the doll

"This is daddy's friend Luke. He's a cowboy so he helps belle mommy. He helped me so his a hero."she says with a big smile

" yes he is baby" I say smiling at her

 _Whoever you are Luke you made my daughter smile. So for that you are a hero._


	10. Hope is something special

I look down at my watch 12:30 hmm I guess he isn't coming. As I'm making my way to the door I see Charlie coming down the steps with Hope. Seeing her brings peace to my heart.

"Hey man! Sorry for being late. This little one didn't want to stay with her mom" he says setting Hope down and fixing her bow

 _I wish I could do that with my daughter_

"Hey don't worry man its okay. Plus I get to see this princess again" I say smiling

"Hi cowboy Luke!" She say as she run to hug my legs.

I felt an exploration of feelings. I looked down at her and I stare at her big emerald eyes. _They might not be brown but oh how she looks like Riley._

"How are you princess?" I say as I bend down to meet her gaze

"I'm doing good cowboy" she says smiling _she just melts my heart_

"She really like you. Your her hero since u saved her favorite princess " he says smiling

" yea! And my mommy said yes to!" She says clapping her hands

"Well thank you" I say as I tip my imaginary hat

"We should head inside its kind of cool" he says taking Hope hand and walking inside

We go and sit down at a table at the far end. We place are orders and the waiter brings Hope some crayons. I sit and stare at her. The way she cringes her brows, the way she colors with a smile. _It's like I'm seeing Riley..._

"So how has life been?" Charlie asks making me move my gaze to him

"Pretty good I guess. I finished my Veterinary practice. Now I'm just waiting to start my job. " I say smiling

"Dude that great! You finally got your dream!" He says

 _I did but it cost me everything_

"Yea but anyways how about you? How did sweet talker Charlie become a dad" I say as I look at him

He turns and looks at Hope "Her mom changed me without me even knowing and when Hope was born I felt this love that I can't describe"

"Must have been a fun adventure" I say as I sit back

He chuckles  
" It was but boy did it take a while to get to where we are now. It was really hard " he says meeting my gaze

"What do you mean" I ask siting up straight

He takes out his phone and some pink headphone

"Hey Hope do you want to watch princess belle" he ask smiling

"Yyyyyaaaaaaayyyyyy! Yes daddy" Hope yells taking the phone from him. He gently helps her place they headphones and starts the movie. I watch as her eyes light up.

 _just like her_

He turns back to face me  
" I just didn't want her to hear. It's not a pleasant story" he says looking down

Curiosity was taking over me. I couldn't stop myself from asking

"Why?" I say as I took a sip of my coffee

He sighs " she hated me at first. You know I tried the whole player thing on her but she sure didn't fall for it. She gave me one big lecture and something clicked in my brain that I was being stupid " he says smiling

"I was ready to give up on her, nothing I did got her attention. But everything changed when I saw her crying. He frowns " I got this feeling that I needed to protect her. you know I couldn't let her be hurt. She was already getting crap from people for being pregnant" he say clenching his fist

I choke on my coffee " wait a minute! You were hitting on a pregnant girl!?"

He rolled his eyes " I didn't know she was pregnant at first. She wasn't showing much. I found out when I saw her crying ."

I turn to look at Hope and then back at Charlie and can see by his expression that he knew what I wanted to ask

"What about Hope" I ask Turing to look at him

He breathes in and begins to talk " Hope is something special to me Lucas. She's my world she changed me. He turns to look at Hope and smiles. "She's not mine Lucas. But I love her as if she was" he says as he turns to me I can see the sadness in his eyes

My mouth hangs open trying to process this information

"You took care of her? What about college? You took that role?" I ask not believe it _how did he do it. When I couldn't_

He smiles "hell yea I did! I fell in love with her mom. I could let this little angel be without a dad. I wanted her to grow up happy. As for college I still got it done yea it was hard but I got it done" he says proudly

" what happened to her real dad" I ask as I turn to look at Hope

Charlie's body tenses up  
" that jerk left her when he got a fancy accepts letter. I don't know much , she doesn't like to talk about it. I don't even know that dude's name because believe me if I did I would make him pay. How could someone leave knowing a human being is on the way? I know I played with girl but a baby is different there special" he says with anger

I place my hands on the table and look down. That's exactly what I did to Riley. I left her and my baby. I couldn't look at Charlie he took in Hope and her mother and I could even stay for my Riley. I felt the tears start to form _dam it Lucas pull it together_

"Hey dude are you okay" Charlie reaches out to and taps my hand

I close my eyes and try to control my emotions and look up at him " yea dude. It's just that's a lot to process."

 _"_ sorry I just blurted all that out. I don't have much friends here" he says

" don't worry about it. I get that you needed to talk. You did something great Charlie" I say

He smiles "thanks. I won't trade it for the world"

I turn to look at Hope and see that her eye lips are getting heavy

" I guess this little one is ready for a nap." Charlie says getting up

I smile as I look at her "yea I guess she does. Do you guys need a ride?"

"You don't mind? It would be better than the subway." He says take the the headphone off her

"Not at all dude" I say standing up

"If you're ready to pay please follow me this way" the waiter says

"Okay let me just carry her" he says taking out his wallet and gets ready to pick her up.

"hey don't worry I got her" I say as I pick her up gentle

"Thanks bro. I'll be right back" he say smiling

I pick up Hope bridal style and she snuggle close to my chest. I sit down as I gently rock her side to side. I run my finger through her hair.

"You're such a beautiful little angle" I whisper as I place a kiss on her forehead. I don't know what it is but I feel a connection to Hope.

 _I will soon meet my little girl and I hope she's as bubble and happy as you. Maybe you two could be friends._

 **I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm sorry about that I've had a lot of some stuff going on lately like work and school. So that took a lot of my time to update. Anyway thank you to all of you who follow, review and read the story it means a lot. I hope you guys enjoy these chapters.**


	11. I finally found you

"Thank for the ride man" Charlie says as we get out of the car

"No problem man." I say as I open the back door and gently picking Hope up

"I can take her up if you want?" I ask pulling a hope closer to me _I don't wanna let her go_

"No it's okay I got it" he says taking Hope away from me. _my heart_ _sank_

"It's was nice attaching up" I say

" oh hey before I forget. Hope's birthday is coming up. She would love it if cowboy Luke came" he says chuckling

I smile " I would love to go"

"Great I'll text you the time. I better go and lay her down. See ya." He says as he turns to walk inside the building

I watch them go inside. My heart ached as I watched Hope leave me. _It's probably just me missing my daughter. Yea that's it that's why I feel this connect with her ._

I was brought back when I get pushed over by someone

"Watch where you stand buddy! You're in the way!" The small blonde says

"Sorry don't have to be rude" I yell back

"Well don't stand on the middle of the sidewalk!" She says as she turns to face me

My mouth fall open as I realized who it was.  
 _Maya.._

Her eyes widen as she notices me. I slowly make my way towards her. When she sprints to the apartments

"Maya!" I yell as I run after her. I get there as the door closes.

"Dam it!" I yell as I bang on the door

Someone comes out and I quick grab the door and go through pushing people. I can see Maya  
pressing the elevator button quickly looking towards me.

"Wait!" I yell as I try to make my way To her

I see her run inside the elevator. I run and get there as the door are closing . She makes eye contact with me as I try to hold the doors open

"Stop stalking her. Leave her alone!" She yells as she presses the buttons again

I stumble back before my hands get caught at the door.

"No! Dam it!" I say as I bang the elevator door and slide down to the floor

"I just want to know how they are" I say as I can feel the tears coming

I stand up and make my way out of the building when something clicked in my brain and I quickly turn around looking at the building

 _Riley your here!? That's why she said I was stalking you. You live here both of you guys do. If found you. I finally found you. I know I'll ask Charlie for help his help he lives here._

 _ **Sorry for a bad chapter/short.**_ _ **Let me know your thoughts**_ __


	12. A storm is coming

_**"Riley please open the door! This isn't healthy!" I yell banging on the door . No answer once again it's been 3 days since she last spoke.**_

 _ **Screw it if she not going to open than I'm just going to have to break in. I pick up an umbrella from the door and make my way to the window.**_

 _ **I reach the window and my eyes see her. Sitting on the edge of her bed Staring blankly at the wall, a face stain with tears. Her body looking lifeless and pale. My heart ached she wasn't smiley Riley. I quickly grab the umbrella and break the window.**_

 _ **I climb in carefully.**_ __ _ **"Riley" I say as I make my way to her . She doesn't speak, I kneel down in front of her . I see the darkness in her brown eyes the emptiness**_

 _ **"Riley, talk to me" I say as I light shake her.**_ __  
 _ **Her eyes move to meet mine "Maya?" She says softly**_  
 _ **"Yes Riley its me" i say as I take her hand**_  
 _ **"Maya why? Why?" She asks as she look back at the wall**_

 _ **Angry boils in me. I take a breath to control my emotions**_  
 _ **" Riley please! He doesn't deserve your tears." I says pleading her to listen**_

 _ **She turns to look at me "I don't have any left Maya.. I cried them all out now I'm just numb"**_

 _ **"Riley! Listen to me, you need to get up it isn't just you anymore. you need to think about mini peaches in you" I say as I take her hand and place it in her stomach**_

The stare blankly at the elevator doors. As the memory fades away. He was here, he was so close to them. How? How did he find them? His going to hurt them. The doors open as I slowly make my way out. I try to collect all my thought and I reached her door, i knock.

 _ **"**_ Hey peaches!" Riley says as she greets me with a smile

 **"** Hey riles" I say as I stare at her

"Maya are you okay? You seem pale, like you've seen a ghost." She says as she reaches for me

 _Oh you have no idea "_ Yea I'm fine just a little tired" I say as I sit on the couch.

 _"_ Are you sure?" She says sitting next to me

I couldn't keep it in anymore. I had to ask I had to know that she wasn't going to break anymore. I need to know

" Riley... How would you feel if he came back" I say as I turn to face her

Her body Stiffens as she closes her eyes "that wouldn't happen. He left for good, he forgot about us and he will never come back. "

"Answer me." I say look at her

I see the tears forming in her eyes as she press her lips together trying to control herself "I can't Maya. It's like opening a wound that's not fully cured. I don't wanna talk about" she says looking away and stand up

I can't tell her. I can't see my best friend broken again. I looked around her apartment all the pictures. She's at peace I can't ruin that.

"Why are you asking?" She says turning to face me

 _Dam it_ " uhhh it uhh just came to my mind riles. I'm sorry I even asked" I say

She stares at me trying to see if there's more. She shrugs " it's okay Maya. I've thought of it before but it just think of my life now and it goes away."

"I'm glad your happy riles" I say as I hug her

" thanks" she says hugging back " anyways how are things going? Most importantly how's being with Farkle" says as wiggling her eyebrows

"Oh shut up little plant" I say as we sit back down

We spent hours talking and laughing. Just like old time. It's was Maya and smiley Riley enjoying life. I couldn't destroy the life we had. I know it's wrong but I just can't. As I leave I have a feeling of discomfort. _A storm is coming I can feel it. I need to protect them._

Okay new chapter! Tell me how you guys like it and your feelings towards the story. It motivates me to write. Again I apologize for the very short chapter but I hope you guys like them! I will be updating one more chapter later today 


	13. Riley?

_**February 10**_

 _ **New message: Zay**_

 _ **I know you don't want me in your life. But you still have time to come back and change what has happened. Riley gave birth today, she's beautiful Lucas. Make the right choice, this is the last time I will contact you.**_

 _ **I stare blankly at the screen. I'm a dad... I'm a parent.. My body goes numb as I find myself walking to the window of my apartment. "I'm so sorry" I whisper as the tears start flowing**_ __  
 _ **-**_

 _It's almost your birthday baby_ I think as I once again pass by the apartments. It's been three weeks since I've seen Maya. Since I was close to seeing her. I've tried to ask Charlie but his been busy planning Hope 6th birthday party . I've walk by the apartments hoping to spot her but nothing.

"Soon I know I'm going to see you soon" I say as I walk by

I make my way down to Toys R US. I need to find the perfect present for Hope _seeing her smile being joy to me._ As i walk down the toy Isles I see a small Burnett reaching for a doll. I make my way to her when I see that she jump and grab it and I see a grin growing on her face I couldn't help by chuckle. She turns and walks to the next isle. _She was sure beautiful._ I quickly scan the shelves looking for the perfect present. I picked up a White Horse doll and I spot The prince from beauty and the beast. _Perfect!._ I make my way to pay when I notice the same brunette in the lane in front of mine.

I could help but stare I couldn't see her face but she seemed beautiful with her long wavy her and petite body. Her body movement seem so relaxed as I watched her interact with the cashier. _She's almost like her._ I watched as she collected her items and made her way out but quickly stopped and turned to the cashier.

"Have a wonderful day!" She said

My world stop as I couldn't find the way to breath. My body stood still as my brain tried to comprehend the person I just saw. It was her. It was Riley.

"Is that every thing sir" the cashier said

"Uh uh yea. How much is it" I said as I watched her get farther away _No no please no._

 _" 59 sir"_ she said

I quickly took out the money and gave t to her. I watch as she was getting closer to the door. _I'm not letting you go this time._ I quickly grab my bags

"Keep the change I don't care!" I yell to the cashier as I run to the doors

I get outside and turn my head looking her. _Risky where did you go!_ I turn to my left and that's when I see her walking talking on the phone. I run as fast as I can to reach her . When I'm close by I stop and breathe

"Riley!?I yell as I reach her

I see her phone fall out of her hands. Bags on the floor as she hears me. Her body is frozen in place.

"Riley..." I call out for her hoping to get her to turn around. I need to fully see her I need to she those brown eyes again.

She slowly turns to face me. Her head is down _please look at me please Riley._ Her head slowly rises as she meets my gaze. Her mouth drops as I see the shock in her eyes.

" Lucas..."

 **Stuff is about to go down!** ㈷1㈷1㈴8 **How do you guys like this chapter please let me know! :)** **I wanted to more dramatic but I couldn't quite get it how I wanted it. So I apologize:/ And thank you for all comments!**

 _ **T.G.Y.D.K**_

 _ **Oh my gosh I'm gonna die. This happened to me, well sorta. I was wondering if you could do a similar story about how your teenage aunt raises you and your uncle pretends to be your dad. Your real parents left you and your aunt found you? That is my story and I think it could be cool, if you could great if you can't I understand. Any way I love this story it keeps me guessing and breaks my great then fixes it then breaks it again lol - sending Faith,Trust,and Pixie Dust your way _ ThisGirlYouDontKnow**_

 _ **Your story is very interesting! Thank you for sharing that part of you! I will differently think about it! It will make a great story**_ __ _ **! I'm very glad you love this story thanks for readying! 3 ill keep you posted if I do create the story**_ __

 _ **-marilove24 sending lots of love to you**_ __


	14. In my viens

_**"How do I make the pain go away Maya" I say as I look at the sunset**_

 _ **"By letting everything go sweetie" she says**_

" _ **How Maya? I don't know to handle this. The pain, and her never knowing him. How? How can I just let it go" I say trying to hold in my tears**_

 _ **She takes both of my hands making me face her "I know its hard riles, but you have to let him go. You need to let go of that pain. Think about her she's doesn't need to feel pain. Make her feel happiness"**_

 _ **"How do I let go peaches" I say looking at her**_

 _ **She reaches and grabs the locket around my neck "by letting it go. Let it go Riley. Take it and say all your feelings and just let it disappear"**_

 _ **I look down at the locket that once filled me with sweet memories. I grip it tight "I'm letting you go"**_  
 _ **-**_

* * *

This can't be real. No no! I let him go years ago he can be here! This is a dream! A bad one no no.

I turn slowly keeping my head down praying that it wasn't him. I slowly raise my head and  
my body went numb. When I met his gaze.

"Lucas..." I whisper

My vision was unclear by the tears forming but I can still make him out. The six foot tall Texan boy. It's been five years and his still as handsome as I remember. His face features smooth and clean and eyes that look into my soul.

I quickly shut my eyes as my hands clench by my waist _no! Why now! no! What do I do?_

My thinking is interrupted by the feeling of hands on my cheeks. They sent a feeling of warmth through my body that I missed

 _"_ Riley please look at me" he says begging

I shake my head. "You're not real" I say trying to control my emotions

"I'm here! Please look at me! I'm real, I came back for you" he says place his forehead on mine

I open my eyes as I look into his "you came back? You came back? Why!?" I yell

"I needed you riles. I missed you." He says

Anger boils in me and he says those words. I break from his embrace

" you needed me!? Where were you when I needed you!" I yell pushing him back

"Riley I couldn't do it! I didn't know how! But I'm here now!" He yells trying to get a hold of me

"NO! I needed you five years ago! Were you five years ago when I need you! When we both needed you!" I yell

Riley please! We can fix things! We can be together again!" He says pulling me close to him

I quickly squirm trying to get from his hold.

"NO! YOU LEFT US!YOU LEFT YOUR DAUGHTER! I CALLED YOU THE DAY SHE WAS BORN. EVERYONE DID AND YOU IGNORED THEM ALL! YOU BROKE ME! YOU BROKE EVERYTHING WHEN YOU CHOSE YOURSELF! I sob as I hit his chest with my hands. Hurting him with all the pain he caused me years ago

"Riley I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He says backing away from me

"NO! You can just come back and say sorry!" I yell at him as I turn around

I feel arms wrap around my waist as his body presses against mine. The heat that he sends through my body. The electricity he gives me. After five years his still in my veins. After five years I still can't get him out of me.

"Please Riley I beg you! Don't leave me. We could start all over and we could be something."

I push his hands away and look at him "how dare you! How dare you ask me to not leave you when you left me 3 months pregnant!" I yell pushing him

"I loved you! I would have gave you everything that was mine! We could've been something so beautiful! The three of us! But no! That will never happen! I say through my sob

He rushes towards me and he places his hand on my face bring me to look him in the eyes

"Give me one good reason why it won't happen! I know you still love me as much as I do. We can fix it Riley. Please" he sobbing

I push him away "you want to know why it will never happen! This is why it will never happen!" I say as I rise my left hand to my chest pointing to the ring on my finger

I watch as he slowly stumbles back

 **Okay new chapter tell me how you guys like it! Sorry it took me awhile to update. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's short**

 **Don't forget to comment!:)**


	15. Shattered

_**I feel her fingers trace figures on my bare chest. As I pull her closer to me feeling the warmth from her bare skin.**_

 _ **"Promise me you will always be mine" I say as I kiss her head**_

 _ **She looks at me with those big brown eyes that feel me with peace "Lucas I will forever be yours as long as you're mine." She smiles as she kisses my lips**_

 _ **She sits up holding the sheets around her. Her wavy brown**_ __ _ **hair**_ __ _ **flows down past her bare shoulders as the moon light makes her skin shine.**_

 _ **"Promise to never let me go" she smiles**_

 _ **I reach out and pull her back into my arms as I kiss her "never will I let you go or hurt you"**_

I felt as my breath was kicked out of me. The world seem to move slower as I stared at her. My heart slowly shattering as I look at the ring around her finger _this can't be!_

No! NO! You …you're lying!" I say as I get closer to her

"He was there when I need someone! He was there for my baby!" She shouts pushing me away

"NO! Y-y-you can't B-e someone else's! You PROMISED!" I yell as I grab her arms

"You PROMISED never to hurt me! You broke your promise first" she says sobbing

"Riley! Please tell me you're lying! Please tell me that this isn't true! Please tell me that ring doesn't mean anything!" I cry as I wrap my arms around her. Holding her close to me

Feeling the warmth only she could give my body. The warmth that I have been craving for the past five years. She tries to pull away but I keep her close. _I'm not letting you go ._

 _"_ Let me go! Please let me go!" She says as she slowly sinks to her knees.

I kneel in front of her bring my hands to her face looking into those brown eyes. Touching our foreheads together

"I'm not letting you go." I say looking at her

She pushing me as I fall back "I cried every day when you left! I was broken for so long, I felt like my life was ripped out of me! You were everything to me Lucas! You left me first!" She says sobbing while standing up

"It took me every fiber in my body to regain the peace I have now. You are not going to ruin that! We are both fine! Leave Lucas! I needed you five years ago, now I don't! So leave!" She says wiping her tears away.

With everyone word she said a pain formed in my chest. I felt my heart shatter leaving a whole that sent pain through my body. My body shakes as the pain worsens. The tears wouldn't stop falling from my eyes as the words she said stabbed me like knives. I tried to speak but I couldn't form a word through my sobs. I see her grabs her things as she begins to walk.

Panic runs throw my body as I see her starting to walk. _No please no!_ I quickly stand as I wrap my arms around her, Turing her to face me.

"I'm so sorry Riley! Please just please let me be with you. We can all be like we used to. You, me, Farkle and Maya. I know they hate me they told me when I saw them. But I can fix it riles." I say sobbing

She looks at me as I see the anger in her eyes.  
"You saw them! How could they not tell me! She says breaking from my hold again.

"Riley please!" I beg

She closes her eyes and she starts to take in breathes. She opens her eyes as she get closer to me. "If you love me like you do. Then leave Lucas. Leave, because it's too late now. What we could've been is something that will haunt us if we're near each other. So please leave"

I stand there numb, not knowing what to say. Her words run through my mind trying to form a thought but nothing comes. I watch as her body gets father away from me. I drop to the floor as my knees go weak. I hit the sidewalk with every ounce of strength I have. I feel the pain run through my body as my fist turn red. But this pain is nothing to the pain of seeing her walk away. Seeing the life I could've of had slip through my hands.

 **New chapter yay! Anyways tell me how you guys like this chapter and the story! Let me know:)**. **Don't forget to comment** ️


	16. His back

_**"Riley he wants nothing to do with me.. I'm sorry sugar" Zay says**_

 _ **The one person I thought would be able to reach him. And it failed...**_

 _ **I rest my head down on the table as I try to control myself. The aching of my heart was getting to me. I can feel my bottom lip trembling as my sobs try to escape. I soon felt a presence near me**_

 _ **"Riley? Are you okay" he says**_

 _ **I felt his hand touch my shoulder I lift my head up to met his gaze.**_

 _ **"Like you care! You just wanna get in my pants" I say as I lay my head back down**_

 _ **"That was before it's not anymore. Since that yelling you gave me I understood. Riley please tell me what's wrong"**_

 _ **"My life was ripped out of me!" I say looking at him. As I felt a tear run down my cheek**_

 _ **He quickly sits next to me as he scooped me into his arms. I try to move but he tightens his hold and a sense of Security come over my body. As I broke down in tears**_

 _ **"You don't have to explain. You don't have to say a word and I won't ask. Just let it out. I'll be right here when you feel ready. I'll always be here." He say as he runs his fingers throw my hair**_  
 _ **-**_

The elevator doors seem to open slowly as it reached my floor. My body was still numb from the in counter. My mind was racing to come up with an explanation as to why now. Why after so many year? I walk in to the apartment as I rest my back on the door. As I see Charlie walk down the stairs

"Oh hey sweetie! So I was thinking for dinner we could order take out. Do you wha-" Charlie stops talking as he looks at me

He rushes to me as he takes my face in his hands "Riley! What's wrong?"

I don't speak. My mind is screaming with words but my mouth can't seems to move.

"Riley! Baby! Look at me, what's the matter!" He says as he moves my face to his eyes. I stare into his dark greens eyes. Those eyes that bring peace into my life. I take in all his features, his jaw line,. The shape of his lips and eyes. The warmth of his touch. _I can't let this change._

"Promises me nothing will change" I say as i place my hands on his cheeks

"Riley what-"

"Promise me! Promises me that nothing is going to change. That will be happy! That it will only be you, me and Hope. Promise me that you won't leave!" I yell as the tears start and I sink to the floor

Charlie quickly scoops me in his arms as he carries me to the couch. I hold on to him as his my peace, my stability.

"Riley. I promised to always be here the day I first saw you cry. I promised to be by you and Hope the day I gave you that ring. Riley I'm not going to leave" he says kissing my head

I snugging closer to him. Feeling the rhythm of his chest. The warmth he gives me. It isn't as strong as Lucas but it's a warmth that allows peace to be in me.

"Riley. You need to tell me what's going on" He says releasing me from his embrace. I close my eyes as I take a breath.

"His back" I whisper

"Who's back? Who are you taking about" he says taking my hands in his

"Hope's father is back" I say as I bite my lip

I see his body tense up as his eyes widen. He quickly releases my hands as he stands up. _Please don't leave._ His fist start to turn white as he clenches them. His breathing speeds up as he paces

"Charlie..." I whisper

He turns back to look at me "what happened? What did he do to you" he hisses

"Nothing Charlie." I say looking down

"Riley what did he do to you!" he growls

"He said he wanted us back! He said he was sorry! He said I broke my promises! He said he was sorry! Why Charlie?! Why is he back? I don't won't the pain to come back?! I don't want Hope to feel lost!" I yell as I sobs

His body softens as he rushes towards me  
"That pain will never come back Riley. I promise you that. I'm here for both of you. I promise you that"

I felt my heart as easy with his words but then my heart ached not wanting to remember

"I know you don't like to talk about. I know I've never pushed, but I need to know who Hope's father is. " he says

"Charlie I-I..."

"Riley.. It's okay. You can tell me. I need to know who he is. So I can keep him away from both of you. If that's what you would like to happen."

I run my hand through his dark brown hair as I slide it down to his cheeks. I stare at his green eyes . The boy who took us in. Who stayed up all night when I couldn't sleep. The boy that would be by my side. _It's time Riley._ He deserves to know

I breathe in as I take his hands "okay. I'll tell you Charlie. To start off his name is ..."

 **A** **lright guys I have to admit that this isn't the best chapter. I had the idea in my head but I couldn't quite write it out. So hopefully you guys somewhat like it.**


	17. I know your fear

"SUP LOSERS! We're back!" I say as I swing the door open

"Maya you don't have to yell" Farkle says coming in behind me carrying Hope on his shoulders

"Well how else are these two going to know we're here" I say laughing

I turn to see Riley and Charlie whip their heads to face us. A seriousness on their faces. I can see the anger in Riley's eyes as she looks between Farkle and me.

"riles is everything okay?" I ask coming closer to her

"How could you!?"She says standing up

"What are you talking about" I say looking back at Farkle pleading him to help

"Riley, what's going on?" Farkle says setting Hope down. As she run to Charlie

"How could you!? Both of you!" She say raising her voice

"Riley calm down" Charlie say placing his hand on her shoulder

She closes her eyes as she takes breathe. I stare at Farkle looking to see if he knows anything but nothing his faces read confusion

"Charlie I need you to take Hope somewhere. I have a lot to talk about with these two." She says sternly

"Okay we will finishing talking later, but please calm down okay" he says places a kiss on her head and takes Hope

"Daddy are we going to see Uncle Luke"? Hope says. _Who the heck is Uncle Luke_

"I'll see if he can" he says smiling. As they walk out the door.

"Both of you! Window now!" Riley yells pointing to the bay windows in her living room

"What is matter with you!?" Farkle says raising his voice. I grab his hand and squeeze it signaling him to calm down. He looks down at me and gives me a small smile

We make are way to the window as me and Farkle sit and Riley stands In front of us.

"How could you not tell me!?" She yells

"Riley! What are you taking about!?" I yell standing to meet her gaze

"THAT LUCAS IS HERE!" She yells throwing he hands in the air

My eyes widen as I stumble back. _What the hell?!_ How could she possible know? I turn back to see Farkle with his mouth hanging open

"W-what are you-u saying? T-that's n-o-ot true" Farkle shutters standing next to be

"Don't pay dumb with me Farkle!" She says pointing at his Chest

"Whoa Riley! Calm down! It's just that's so weird. How could he be back. His in Texas. Isn't that right Farkle" I say as calmly as I can as I turn to look at Farkle .

"MAYA! Don't lie to me! I know you both saw him!" She says frustrated

"I wanted to tell you but Maya said no because you were happy and didn't need to be broken and I saw you all happy and I could break you! Imsosorry!" Farkle rambles as he takes a breath.

I quickly turn and slap his arm "YEA! just blame it on me!"

"Okay fine we both saw him... I was going to tell you but I didn't want to see you broken" I say softly looking at her. I can see the darkness start to cover her eyes

"Well I am broken! Broken because my two best friends didn't let me know about this! I could of been prepared when I saw him - "She ramble as I stop her

"Wait you saw him?!" Farkle and I yell at the same time.

I watch as her body weakens, her eyes become glossy from the tear that are forming. _Please don't break_

She moves to sit at the window.  
"I don't how it happened Maya" she says looking up at me

"What did he say to you" Farkle says clenching his hands

"Farkle relax!" I say taking his hand

"He said sorry... That he loved me. That he wanted things to be how they used to.." She whispers as she looks out the window.

Farkle and I look at each other. Knowing that after all this years there was still a part of Lucas in her. That after 5 years there was still this power over her. That crushed her

"Riley.. You can't believe it" Farkle says sitting next to her

"I know Farkle! Don't you think I know that! I just don't want things to change! I don't want him to take Hope!" She yells looking at both of us.

I stand there watching her. I know her fear. It isn't just changes its the fact that she can fall again.

"Riley tell me the reason your sacred" I say kneeing in front of her

"Maya! I already said why!" She says standing

"No! I've known you forever! I know your fear Riley! This isn't about change or Hope! This is about you still feeling something for him!" I shout making her look at me

"Maya.." Farkle says place a hand on my shoulder

I see as the tears run down her face.. Her body slowly collapsing

"I don't want to Maya! I don't want to feel this warmth he gave me! I don't want the life I have with Charlie disappear because of him! I'm scared that he'll appear again and I'll have relive everything! Having to explain to both Hope and Charlie. I'm scared" she yells through her sob

I quickly make my way to her as I go to hug her. I can feel her body break down. Farkle joins moments later hugging her tightly

"Riley everything is going to be okay" Farkle say trying to calm her down

"How Farkle!? How is it going to be okay!? I don't want to deal with this!" She yells

"Then don't" I say

They both look at me with blank experience

"Hope's party is in a couple of days. Focus your mind on that Riley. Give her the best birthday and after that we will figure something out" I say

"She does have a point Riley" Farkle says

She walks to sit at the window. Given us a small smile. Wiping her tears

"It's about Hope now. Not about me or the past it's about her. "she says

"I'm sorry for not telling you riles. I really am, I just didn't want you to feel like this" I say sitting next to her

"Me to Riley. I should have said something" Farkle says siting on the other said if her

"I know you guys met well. I'm sorry I flipped out on you guys" she says giggling

"You kind of scared me there riles" Farkle chuckles

"Well it's the end of the past! No more talking about it. Let's start planning her party!" I yell smiling

They laugh as Riley leads Farkle to the couch showing him the decorations she brought. I sit there and look out the window

 _Where ever you ranger Rick stay away! I beg for you not to come anywhere near them. You're going to mess everything up not just Riley but for Hope_.


	18. Saturday is Your day

"What the hell happened to you" Zay says holding the door open for me

"Don't talk to me!" I hiss had I walk past him

"Excuse me! If I remember you're staying at my place! What's the hell is wrong with you!" He yells slamming the door.

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me" I yell Turing to face him

"Tell you what!?" He yells crossing his arms

"That I lost her!" I yells as I feel the tears forming

He drops his arms to his side as his face softens "you saw her?"

"Yes I saw her! She's the only person that would make me feel so broken! Why didn't you tell me Zay!?" I yell as I point at him

"Look Lucas, I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure" he says taking a sit on the couch

"How the heck would you not know?! You have contact with them" I yell

"I lost contact with them for a year or more! I had a job that took a lot of my time. The last thing I knew was that some guy was after her." Zay says looking at me

"Who is he?!" I hiss

"I don't know" he says looking down

"How can you not know!?" I yell

"Every time I was with them he would have left already! It was like I always missed him!"Zay yell

"How could she be someone else's Zay?" I say as I sit down

"Lucas you left. She found someone. You had to know this could happen" he says

"She promised though! She said she will always be mine!" I yell as the tears roll down my face

"You broke promises to Lucas." He says facing me

"But -" I was I interrupted when my phones ringed

"Hello?" I say

 _"Hey man its Charlie. Is it alright if we stop by? I have the invitation for Hopes party."_

 _"Yea that's fine. I'll send you the address. See you later" I say with a smile_

"Why are you smile? And why did you text someone the address!?" Zay says

"That was a friend whose little girl makes me smile. His daughter is like a bundle of happiness." I say smiling wiping my tears

 _"_ Who's the friend?"Zay says

 _"_ I don't know if you remember him but it's -" I was interrupted by Zay's phone

 _"_ Oh wait hold up man." Zay says answering his phone

I smile _Hope's coming she'll cheer me right up_

"Hey man I gotta go. They just called me in. We will finishes talking later. Make sure the little munchkin doesn't break anything." Zays says with a smile

"Sure thing man" I say

 _"_ Also, I'm sorry Lucas for not saying anything." He says walking out the door.

 _"_ It's okay I know" I says

 _ **30 minutes later**_

"Uncle Luke!" Hope yells as I open the door for them

"Hey there little lady! How are you?" I say as I pick her up

"I'm good! Birthday is Saturday!" She says giggling

"I know are you excited! Saturday is your day" I says as I spin her around

"Yes!" She giggles as I set her down

"Hey man, how are you?" Charlie says walking in

"I've been better. How about you?" I says

"Hanging in there" he says sadly

"Hey Hope I brought you the little mermaid! Do you wanna watch it" I say as I grab her hand and lead her to the couch

"Yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" She yells as she jumps

My eyes widen _she does that_

 _"_ Sorry she does that when she's happy" Charlie says with a chuckle

"No it's fine. It's just reminded me of something" I say looking at Hope

I start the movie as I sit Hope on the couch with some snacks. I motion Charlie to follow me to the table

"Here is the invitation for Hope's party. We're doing it at her family's house since our apartment isn't big enough" Charlie says

"Thanks I'll be there" I say taking the invitation

"What happened to your hand" he asks looking at the medical tap around my knuckles

"I found out something, got angry and punched something but I'm fine" I say

"Is everything okay" he says eyeing me

"I found out I lost something very important to me. I thought she still was mine I say holding in my tears

"Oh dang. I'm really sorry Lucas. Did she like cheat?" He says

"No. I left years ago and I just assumed" I whisper

"Well I'm sorry to hear that man"

"Anyways what's up with you" I say looking at him

"What? Nothing just party planning and being with Hope." He says looking at his hand

"Dude you can tell me. You practically told me your whole life story last time "I say laughing

"Ha! True. I just found out some news that i didn't like" he says

"What was it?"

He looks at Hope then turns to me "Hope's father is back" he whispers

I choke on my drink "what?"

"Yea I know! Imagine how I felt when I found out." He says leaning back

"How do you know?"

"Ry saw him when she was out buying stuff. He started trying to get her back but she left" he says tightens his fist

"What are you guys gunna do?"

"I'm keeping him away. I'm not letting him take away the two most important things in my life. I'm going to fight for them" He says

 _I'm going to fight for you Riley and our daughter. Like Charlie is going to fight for his family I'm going to fight for ours._

"Good man! Don't let them go that easily. Don't ever let go of something "I says resting my arms on the table

"I sure won't. Well thanks for everything Lucas. I should be getting back home. I need to finish taking to her. I'll see you at the party? "He says standing up

"Of course man. Hope's special to me. How am I going to miss her birthday?" I say standing

"She has that power. To make people lover her just like her mom." He says looking at her

"Her name fits her. She gives me hope" I say smiling

"Yes Uncle Luke" she says looking at us

"No baby he meant the word" Charlie says chuckling "Come say bye . We needs to start heading home"

"But daddy the movie isn't over." Hope says frowning

"Hope, mommy is going to worry. Let's go" Charlie says looking at her

"Okay daddy" she says sadly as she walks to us

"Bye cowboy" hope says looking at me

 _Breaks my heart seeing you like this_

"Don't be sad. Here come I'll give you the movie. It's ours " I say as I pick her up an rest her on my side as I go grab the move

"I get to keep it! I love you!" She says wrapping her little arms arm my neck.

I smile big as I held her close. She made me forget about all the sadness I was feeling. She filled my body was warmth that I couldn't describe.

"I love you to Hope" I say placing a kiss on her forehead as I place her down.

"Thank you for giving her the movie" Charlie says taking her hand

"No problems I brought it for her." I say opening the door for them

"See you Saturday cowboy" Hope says as she waves goodbye

"Yes you will! Bye guys." I say as I watch them leave.

I close the door as I rest my head on the door. _I'm finally going to meant Charlie's wife. I'm sure I'll get along with her if she's as great as Charlie describes her._

 ** _i know it might be short but since i haven't updated in FOREVER! i'm posting another chapter in just a bit! Please review and let me know how you guys are liking the story:)_**


	19. Hope's birthday (pt 1)

_**I watch as Charlie places her on her high chair as everyone cheers**_

" _ **okay baby smile for mommy" Charlie says pointing at me**_

 _ **I watch as she giggle and stares at the candle in front of her.**_

 _ **Her emerald green eyes shine brighter with the light reflecting on them. The smile on her faces as she watches everyone clap and sing. Charlie stand close to her showing her how to blow out the candle.**_

 _ **I watch in awe as the candle is blown out and she begins to giggle and clap. I carried her for 9 mouths and now she was turning one.**_  
 _ **—-**_

My eyes flutter open as a smile forms on my face. Today's Hope's birthday I couldn't believe it's been 6 years since I give birth to her. I turn to see face Charlie as he smiles at me

"How long have you been awake?" I ask rubbing my eyes

"Not long, I thought Hope would be awake by now" he says smiling

I was about to speak when we hear little footsteps running to our room. Me and Charlie smile big as we cover our self with the blanket

"Looks like she heard you" I say laughing

"Shhh. Let's act like we're asleep and forgot okay" he says laughing

We soon hear our door open and I bite my lip trying not to speak.

"WAKE UP! MOMMY! DADDY!" Hope says as she jumps on our bed shaking us

I see Charlie trying hard not to laugh as he motions for me to be quiet.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Hope yells jump harder on the bed

I watch as Charlie takes a breath as he a takes the cover off of us.

"Okay okay we're awake" Charlie says smiling

"Good morning baby how are you" I say sitting up

Hope sits staring at us with a big smile on her face as she opens her arms "okay I'm ready!"

"What are you talking about sweetie" I ask trying to hide my smile

Hope frowns as she looks at both of us "you forgot?"

"Forget what baby?" Charlie says looking at hope

Hope crosses her arms and she pouts "I don't like today!"

"Oh but Hope you should love today! Isn't it your birthday!" Charlie says as he grabs her and starts to tickle her

"You didn't forget" Hope says giggling as she hugs us both

"I will never forget baby! Now it's time to start getting ready!" I say as I get out of bed

"Yyyyyyaaaaaaayyyyyyy!" Hope yells causing me and Charlie to laugh

"That never gets old" he says getting out of bed

 **-/-at the party-/**

I stand looking at Hope running around in her Belle dress. Uncle Eric's backyard was decorated with Belle and all the characters from the movie as well as a bouncy house. I giggle as I watch Uncle Eric play with the kids. My parents talking to Uncle Shawn and Katy watching the children play. I smile as I see all the happiness around me.

I soon feel arms wrap around my waist.  
"Look at our daughter. She's beautiful just like her mother" Charlie says as he places a kiss on my head

I lean back on him as I close my eyes "thank you Charlie, for everything."

"No Riley, thank you for letting me be a part of her life. Seeing her grow is amazing. She's not so little anymore" he says holding me tightly

"Awww would you look at the love birds!" I hear Maya say

I get out of Charlie's embrace as I turn to see her "glad you can make it!" I say smiling

She acts shocked "how could her godmother not be here for her birthday. Gosh riles" she says smiling

"Yea! Her godfather isn't going to miss this either" Farkle comes wrapping his arm around Maya.

"Thanks again for coming! You guys, can set the presents on the table" I say pointing to the table outside

Charlie phone starts to ring "hey man!" Oh yea I'll go right now" he says hanging up

"Who was that?" I ask

"That was my friend. Remember the one I was telling you about" he says

"Oh the famous Luke, Hope's always talking about him" I ask laughing

"Yup! That's him I'm going to go bring him in so you can met him." He say walking away before I stop him

"Hey take Hope with you. So she can thank him for coming" I say as I call Hope over

"Baby Uncle Luke is here. Go with daddy to say hi" I say as I fix her crown

"Okay mommy!" Hope says as she runs to take Charlie's hand

"Hey, what's all the excitement about" Maya says coming in

"Hope's favorite uncle is here." I say laughing

"Excuse me! I'm her favorite uncle Riley" Farkle says

"MOMMY! Come meet Uncle Luke!" Hope yells

"It's time to meet the famous uncle. Come on guys" I say as I make my way to the entrance as Maya and Farkle follow

 _ **Double update today! sorry for not updating sooner:). I know this is a very short chapter but i hope it makes it better since i updated twice. Ill try my best to update sooner OR MAYBE a triple update today? I don't know... no promises but keep an eye out ;)**_

 _ **anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you think might happen next:) BIG REVEAL IS COMING**_

 _ **Until next time! - much love marilove24**_


	20. Hope's birthday (pt 2)

"Woah... This house is nice" I say standing outside a big two story house with perfectly cut grass and pretty flowers.

I take out my phone to dial Charlie as I make my way to the door.

"Hey Charlie, I'm here. Okay thanks" I say as I wait outside

I put my phone away as I fix myself. _Okay Lucas your meeting new people. Hopefully they are nice_

I see the door open "hey man! Glad you can make it" Charlie says as he invites me in

"How could I miss this" I say as we do are hand shake

"Anyways where is the birthday girl I have some gifts for her" I smile holding up the two pink bags I have.

Hope jumps out from behind Charlie as she hugs my legs "UNCLE LUKE! GIVE ME!" She say reaching for the gift

"Hope, ask nicely" Charlie chuckles

I kneel in front of her hiding the gift behind my back "okay pretty lady I'll give you the gifts if you ask nicely"

She wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. She then pulls away to look at me "please can I have my gift uncle Luke. Please"

I smile as I place a kiss on her forehead "okay here you go" I say handing her the gifts

I watch as her eyes light up as she goes through them. She pulls out the horse and prince I bought her along with some princess dresses. _Seeing you smile Hope makes me happy._

I watch as a huge smile grows on her face as she starts jumping up and down. I turn to see Charlie laughing

"She's going to blow!" Charlie says laughing looking at me

"LOVE IT! YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Hope screams as she runs to me.

I kneel down to catch her as she comes to. I hold her tightly to me. _You are so alike to her.._

"Mommy come meet Uncle Luke! His the best!" Hope yells as we continue to hug

"I'm glad you two get along so well" Charlie says

I start to hear footsteps coming are way.

"Okay what is all this screaming about? I'm guessing his the best because he got you all those gifts" I hear voice say coming closer to us.

I turn to see Charlie walk to the lady coming are way. I couldn't really see her as Charlie was standing in front of her. I stand up as I fix my clothing

"Don't worry mommy is the best." Hope says looking at me

I smile "thank you sweetie"

"Luke I want you to meet my wife" I hear Charlie say as I move my gaze to look at them.

I watch as Charlie moved to the side to reveal as her. She was looking down but I had to admit she looks beautiful. _She looks familiar_

Her head slowly rises and I realize who it is. My body freezes in places as I watch her eyes widen

"Riley?" I Whisper

"What are you doing here?!" Her face shows fear and shock. She turns to look at Charlie then at Hope.

Her eyes widen more as she see how close I am to her. My gaze goes down to Hope and back to Riley. I stubble back as I look at how similar they look.

 _No.. No. This can't be right._

"Do you two know each other?" Charlie ask looking at us

I ignore him as I turn to look at Riley as I point to Hope "Riley...?! Is this her!?" I say as my eyes start to water

I watch as her eyes become watery and her lip begins to tremble.

"Answer me!" Is this her!" I raise my voice as my heart ached for answers

"I don't know what the heck is going one here!? But don't not yell at my wife!" Charlie says pointing at me

"Mommy are you okay" Hope says as she makes her way to her.

I watch as Riley kneels down to hug her "yes baby I am" she says as she looks at me

I felt my blood boil as the question run around my head. I turn around and rest my head on the door. _All this dam time I looked and looked and she was always there._

"What is all the yelling abou—HOVER DAM! HOVER DAM!" I hear someone hell as I turn around. To see Farkle my eyes widen

"What is- ranger Rick!?" I hear Maya says as she stops and looks at all of us

"What a minute! You guys all know each other?" Charlie says trying to get are attention

"This is her isn't... Riley.. We... Her..." I say as I felt the tears start to fall as i get closer to her

She looks down as I see the tears run down her face "yes.." She whispers for only me to hear

I stumble back as I run my hand throw my hair. I turn to look at Hope who face shows confusion. I fall to my knees as I look at her.

"I spent over a month or more with you and I didn't even know... I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for everything. I knew I felt something but I didn't get want.. I'm so sorry" I start sobbing as I hug her tightly.

I release her as I stroke her cheek "you grew up beautiful. I'm so sorry for what I did. Me and your mom-" I was cut only Riley speaking

"Farkle and Maya take Hope outside with the other. Please.. We have a lot to talk about with Charlie.." Riley says wiping her face

"Okay.. Come on Hope" Farkle say as he takes Hope's hand

"Wait-" I say as I hold on to her

"Stop it Lucas. You confused her already. You have another thing to worry about" Maya says as she points to Charlie whose face shows confusion

I stand as I watch them go. I turn my attention back to Charlie.

"Okay now that Hope is gone. What the hell is going on here!?" Charlie say raising his voice as he looks between us

"Tell him Riley! Or I will!" I say as I look at her.

She glares at me as she makes her way to Charlie.

She cups his face in her hands as she speaks "remember how I told you Hope's father was back"

"Yea? What does this have to do with that" he says taking her hands

"Because that's him!..."she says sobbing

Charlie drops her hands as he stares at me. He breathing speeds up as he clenches his fist

"YOU!" Charlie yells as he runs towards me

 **Okay guys, new chapter is up! Idk how I feel about it.. Tell me how you guys like it:)was its good? Bad? Let me know please.!**


	21. Hope's birthday (pt 3)

My vision is fogged by the anger running through my veins. I forget that his one of my closest friend, my mind goes crazy as I turn to wrap my brain around what's going on. All I know is that I want to hurt him

"YOU!" I yell as I rush over to him

I grab him by his collar as I slam him on the wall. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I yell

He pushes my arms away "I had no dam idea! Believe if I knew this wouldn't be happening!"

I pin him to the wall as I push my arm on his chest "what the yell is that supposed to mean" I hiss

"It means I would of talk to her and fixed everything!" He says pushing me back

"Fix everything? Do you have no dam idea of what you did to her!?" I yells as I turn to point at Riley. I see her face stained with tears.

"Charlie, look you don't understand.. Okay. You're my friend but this is between me and Riley" he says as he tries to get close to her

"Oh trust me I understand! Who the hell do you think you are telling me I don't understand! I've been with her for 4 years!" I say raising my voice getting in his face

"You will never know her like I do! You will never know both of them like I do! I told you, I was going to fight for what I left behind and I'm going to take what's mine!" He yells getting closer to me

My blood begins to boils as he speaks. My breathing speeds up as I feel all this anger run through my body. I clench my fist hard as I rise them.

I punch him the in the face as my anger take over me. I watch as he falls to the floor.

"I know her more then you will ever! I know Hope more than you do! Don't you forget that I to promised that I was going to fight for them! I don't give a fuck if you're an old friend! They are more important to me!" I yell looking at him on the floor

"Charlie! Please stop" I turn to see Riley with tears in her eyes looking scared

"Why didn't you tell me..." I say as I felt my self-break down.

"She's was mine first! HOPE is MY DAUGHTER!" Lucas screams as he stands

My body stiffens as he says those words. I look at Riley as I see her look down. I slowly turn to face him. My jaws stiffens as my body temperature rises

I run to him as I grab him by his shirt and slam him on the table making it break "HOW DARE YOU! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! I WAS THERE THE DAY SHE WAS BORN! Riley IS MY WIFE! I WAS THERE WHEN YOUR DUMB ASS LEFT! I say as I punch him in his face twice

"Charlie! Please stop!" Riley's yells

I hear her but my body doesn't stop. All this anger rushes to me as I start to punch him more. Soon I'm pushed to the floor as his punches me in the face.

"She will always be my daughter! She might be your wife but she will always be a part of me because we created a beautiful girl!" He yells as he punches me again in the face and in the gut

I punch him in his gut as I push him back. I was going to punch again when i felt two arms holding me back. I try to release from his grip but I couldn't

"That's enough Charlie. Settle down" Mr. Matthews says

"Let me go! I need to do this" I growl glaring at Lucas who's being held back by Shawn

"Bring it on! I told you I was going to fight for them" Lucas say trying to get out of Shawn's grip

"Stop it both of you! Or I will have you arrested! You are scaring my niche. Look at her and look what you did to this place!" Eric says as he enters the room with his bodyguard

I turn to look at Riley who's shaking and crying "I'm so sorry Riley." I say as my heart breaks _I hate seeing her like this_

"Riley you know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for scaring you but I need to be here for my daughter" Luca says looking at Riley

I raise my fist as I race to him _she will never be yours again._ I'm soon stopped as Mr. Matthews hold me back

"For the last fucken time she is my daughter! I was there when she was born! I was there at 3 in the morning when she couldn't sleep on her first night home from the hospital! I was there when she got her first cold! When she spoke her first word and her first steps!" I scream as I felt tears run down my face

" I was there through everything little milestone my little girl went through and I will always be there! You will never! Never take her away from me! Her name is HOPE MAYA GARDENER!" I scream as I felt my body breaking down from sadness and anger. _Hope is my baby, she's is my little girl!_

I watch as Lucas face redness and he break from Shawn's hold and lunges towards me. I quickly push Mr. Matthews away as I take the hit. I stumble back as I try to catch my breathing from the punch to the gut. I recover and punch him in the face. We start fighting as they try to separate us

"PLEASE JUST STOP! PLEASE!" I hear Riley say as she fall to the floor

I stop as I turn around to see her. I run to her and I help her stand "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry "I say

"That's it both of you are out! I cannot have this in my house and especially a house filled with kids! So out!" Eric yells as he motions to his bodyguards

"Eric, hope needs her dad for her pictures and memories" Mr. Matthews says look at his brother

"Gardner you go upstairs to the guest bedroom and clean up. You stay in there until we call you. Friar I want you out.. This is no time to be revealing secrets okay. It's time to have fun let them have it" Eric says looking at us

" I have every right to be here sh-" Lucas was cut off by Shawn

"You lost that right buddy when you left 5 years ago" he says looking at him

"Mr. Friar, this is no place and time to be reliving the past. Do not destroy the image of the family Hope has. For today let it go, let Hope have this day for her memory's because after this we all know things will change. So Mr. Friar leave now or I will make you because I'm not letting you destroy my granddaughter's party any longer." Mr. Matthews say as he walk closer to Lucas.

"I need to talk to Riley first, after that I promise to leave Mr. Matthews I'm sorry" Lucas says as he looking at him

"You will not talk to her!" I yell

"Charlie that's enough.. Head upstairs you need to cool down buddy" Shawn says as he hold on to me

"Charlie, I will check on you in a little and explain I'm sorry. I can't avoid speaking to him anymore" Riley says as she approaches me

"I trust you Riley.. I just don't trust him, but fine I'll go" I say as I kiss her cheek and make my way upstairs

I enter the guest bedroom as I finally break down. How could one of my closest friend end up being the person you broke my wife years ago. How could he end up being Hope's father? I knew things were changing but why so fast

I walk to the window as I look out to the party. I smile as I watch Hope smiles and jumps around playing with her friends. The way she lights up as she begins to laugh. I feel the tears run down my face

"I _promise you that you will always be happy. I promise you that I will always be your dad I'm never going to let you go."_

 ** _Okay guy's new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! It's finally a Charlie pov which was nice to write. Who's excited for the next chapter? What are your thought so far?_**

 ** _Don't forget comment!_** ㈎9❤️


	22. Just for now

My heart break as I watch Charlie make his way upstairs. The confusion and hurt on his face. I shut my eyes as the tears roll down _change is happening why why._

"Riley.."

I turn to see Lucas looking at me with pleading eyes. I have angry but pain for him. I turn to look at my dad as he gives me a reassuring smile

"Go honey. You need this, let it go" he says as he motions for us to go outside

We make it outside as the silence takes over us. We stand there looking at each other. Neither of us knowing what to say. The pain we both have and the change we face.

He turns as he begins to speak "why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you everything you needed to know" I says trying to control my emotions

"I needed to know about my daughter! Why didn't you at least tell me her name!? How she was!?" He yells as he turns to face me

Angry boils in me as he words hit me  
"maybe because you left her 5 years ago! Maybe because you come back out of nowhere! Maybe because you don't deserve to know!" I yell as I felt my heart ache

"I spent almost two months with her! She calls me uncle! Do you know how much that hurts now! Riley she's my daughter! Riley we created her! She's both of ours "he yells as I see the tears roll down his face

"then why didn't you stay! Why did you leave both of us! Lucas you left both of us! She didn't have you in her life!" I yell as I get closer to him

"So you decided to get her a new dad!? What is wrong with you!" He yells as He points to the house

"don't you dare put this on me! Don't you dare try to make it as if I did this! This is all your fault! I called you! Everyone called you the day she was born! I even called you on her first birthday! You! Lucas did this! You!" I sob as I push him and hit his chest the tears rolling down my face as my body weakness

He takes a hold of both my wrist "Riley I'm sooo sorry for what I did! I was 18! I was scared and Texas gave me an out! You have no idea how much I hated myself! I couldn't come back because I was ashamed! Riley every dam day I hurt! I couldn't face you or her but now.. Now we can fix it"

"Lucas.. It's not easy.. I can't just tell her who you are" I say as I look at him

"Riley.. Please..." He says as he rest his forehead head on mine holding my face in his hand

"Lucas." I whisper as I look into his eyes. Those eyes that will forever make my heart beat

"I'm her dad Riley. Let me be her dad" he says as his voice cracks

"She thinks Charlie is her dad." I whisper

He lets go of me as he turns away and runs his hands through his hair

"But his not! I don't care how much of a friend he is. He is not her dad I am. I am Hope's father she has my blood she's part of me!" He sobs pointing to himself

"Don't you think I know that? Every day I see her she reminds me of you! Her eyes, the shape of her face the little things she does and the way she acts. She's strong like you but gentle." I yell as I make him look at me

"Then let us be a family!" He say as he takes a hold of my waist

"That can't happen" I say as I look away from him. I can't face him if I do I'll lose my self-control

He grabs my face and makes me look at me "yes it can Riley. I know I screwed up bad but I know there is still a part of you deep down that loves me as much as I love you. Because I never stop loving you Riley. I regret the day I left but I'm back now. I'll be a better man. I came back for both of you and I'm not going anywhere without either of you"

His face is inches away I can feel the heat from his mouth. I can feel the heat between us as are body's get closer but I can't I can't do this to Charlie.

I turn away from him "just for now let it be Lucas. Just for this one days that left let us have the life we have. Especially Hope let her remember how life was before we reveal all of this"

"On Monday the fights begins Riley. I'm not letting either of you go." He says as he places a kiss on my cheek and walks away

My body freezes as his lips leave my skin. I close my eyes as the flashbacks starts

 ** _I just can't I'm sorry" he says as he kisses my cheek and rushes out my window_**

 ** _A second it took me just a second that felt like years as my body learns to function again._**

 ** _I quickly rush out of my room. Ignoring the questions from my parents. I reach the elevator as I bang the door for not being fast enough. I rush to the stairs as I race to the bottom._**

 ** _I reach the entrance of the apartment as I watch him get into the cab._**

 ** _"Lucas wait! Please don't do this! Lucas! Come back!" I yell with all my strength as I hit the window of the cab_**

 ** _I fall to my knees as I watch the cab drive away. The person that I love leaving me. My heart breaks as I sob holding my stomach. I then feel a hand on my shoulder_**

 ** _"Honey come here"_**

I realize that I'm on my knees next to the sidewalk as I watch him drive away.

 ** _"_** Come back!" I whisper as I felt myself reliving the memory

"Honey its okay"

I turn to see my mom holding her hand out for me

"Mom.. His gone.. Why? Why does it feel like that day!? What can't I just let it go" I sob as I hug her

"Honey, his always going to be part of you. Not only because of your story but for that beautiful little girl you two created." She says as she hold me tighter

"Mom I don't know how to handle this?! How do I tell Hope!?" I say

"Tell her your story Riley. Let her know the story of you two because yes it had a bad ending but it had beautiful moments. Moments that lead you to Hope." She says as she takes me hand

"Don't get me wrong I'm angry at Lucas for what he did but his back Riley and you can't change that. Hope will understand her parents are two of the smartest kids I know. "she says

"I'm scared mom." I whisper as I look at her

" I know sweetie, but I will always be here for you. Also don't worry this time I won't let Lucas leave alive if he hurts both of you." She says as she smiles and hugs me

"Now let's get you clean up and make my granddaughter's party great" she smiles as she leads me to the house

-party-

I walk outside with a clean and bright face but fear and confusion clouding my mind. I watch as my dad brings out Hope's beauty and the beast theme cake. I watch her eyes light up as she stand behind the table.

"Daddy daddy! Look it's a belle cake!" She yells as she points at the cake

I watch as Charlie makes his way to her. I see a huge smile on his face as he picks her up. He holds her tighter as if his going to lose her. I can see the sadness in his eyes as he releases her.

"An awesome cake for an awesome girl!" He says as he places her in the chair so she can reach

I make my way to them as I place my hand in his shoulder. I need to know his okay that we are okay. "Charlie I-"

"Not now Riley, we will talk later. Let me enjoy this moment okay" he says as he quickly kisses my cheek

I watch as everyone gathers around the table. The clapping and singing start and the candles are lit one by one. I smile as I watch my little girl face light up with a huge smile as the candles light up. I see Charlie place a kiss on her head as he hold her close

"Make a wish baby" he says

She blows out her candles and cheers and claps are heard all around. I breathe out as I watch her. _I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry that everything you know is going to change. I'll fix it baby I promise I'll make it all better. One days of peace just one days is left before its time._

 **That is the end of Hope's birthday! How did you guys like it?**

 **Alright I apologize if this chapter Is kind of lame. :/ I had a great idea in my head but it just wasn't coming out right so it's an ehh chapter. Also for taking forever to update but for taking so long I WILL…**

 **UPDATE TWO MORE CHAPTERS! YAY!**

 **Don't forget comment and let me know how you like the story!** ❤️㈎9


	23. The Cowboy and The Princess

**_"Mommy story pleaaaasssseeee"_**

 ** _I smile down at her as I play with her brown locks. Her emerald eyes look brighter and beautiful at this time. Just like your father. His eyes were always brighter a night_**

 ** _"What story would my love like to hear" I ask smiling at her_**

 ** _"Princess Story!" She says grinning_**

 ** _"Alright, which princess should I read" I ask as I make my way to grab a book_**

 ** _"No mommy make a new princess!" She says as she looks up at me_**

 ** _I smile as I brush my hand across her cheek. Her eyes, her features , the little things are like him. I close my eyes as I decide if I should tell the story. I try to control my heart as I begin to speak_**

 ** _"There once was a princess who was a Ray of sunshine to the people around her. She was dorky and fell a lot" I say as I giggle_**

 ** _"She's funny mommy. More!" Hope says giggling_**

 ** _"One day the princess met a handsome cowboy. The princess didn't know that he would forever change her life." I say as I felt my heart ache. This is how you'll know about him Hope.._**

It was now Monday and my mind was clouded with thoughts and worries. How do I say it ? How can I make it better?

I ran my fingers through my hair as I watch the time. It's almost 3 that means Hope will be home soon. I'm interrupted as I hear a knock on the door.

I get up to answer and I felt my heart stop beating as I came face to face with him. His light tan skin, his emerald eyes, the feeling of him being close

"Hi" he says looking at me

"Hey" I say as my heart starts to beat faster

"Hi" he says as I see his eyes start to water

 _Riley no... This isn't middle school or high school anymore._ I quickly look away trying my best to push my feelings back

 _"_ Um.. Uhh.. Hope should be home soon.. Charlie went for her" I say as I gesture for him to come in

"Thank you... That gives us time to talk" he says as he turns to face me

"There's nothing to say." I say as I take a sit on the couch

"Riley there's a lot to be said" he says taking a sit by me

"Lucas... There's nothing.. All we have is a daughter and that's it" I say as I look at him

He face shows hurt as he bites his lip "but what about us..? We have history Riley"

"You said HISTORY. History means it passed already and that's want happened to us" I say as I felt my eyes water

"History repeats its self-Riley... Maybe it's time we repeat ours" he whisper as he runs his thumb against my cheek

I stare at his eyes. The eyes once would be completely lost in. I feel his body moving closer to me. My brain screams for me to move but my body doesn't. It stays there's taking in the comfort of his body being close. The energy that is being transmitted. I can feel his breath close to my lips the heat that awakes my lips. The heat that runs throw my body.

"Mommy!" I hear Hope yell as the door opens

I quickly move away as I felt my body recover _no Riley stop.._

"How was school baby" I ask as I hug her

"Good! Uncle Luke! Hi!" She yells as she runs to hug him

I can see the pain in his eyes as her words hit him like knives. I turn to watch Charlie take a breath as he sets Hope's belongings down. _It's time.. Please me okay._

"How are you?" Lucas says as he kisses her forehead

"I'm good! Why are you here?" Hope asks sitting by him

Lucas looks at me then back at her "well... I wanted to"

"He wanted to tell you a story baby" Charlie says as he comes closer his eyes starting to water

"What story Uncle Luke!?" Hope says with a huge smile

Lucas closes his eyes as he sighs. It's kill him that one word kills him

"Hope, remember the story mommy made up? The new princess?" I as I take a seat on the resting chair

"Yes!" She says looking at me

"Well remember mommy never finished it?" I ask as I motion her to sit on my lap

"Yes. Does Uncle Luke know the story" say ask as she looks at Lucas

"I know it very way Hope" he says with a small smile

"Mommy left off with the princess and cowboy learning to become queen and king?" Hope says smiling

I turn to look at Lucas as his eyes lock with mine. His eyes starting to water as his breathing slows. We stare at each item knowing the next part of the story will be just the beginning. Our story that holds so much

"That's right Hope. Come here I'll tell you the rest" he says as he opens his arms

Hope quickly gets off my lap as she rushes to him. He picks her up and sets her on his lab. The both turn to look at me. I gasp as I see them. Father and daughter so much alike. I see the wonder, the strength and the beauty in the both of them. Their eyes are light of green. I close my eyes as I bite my lip trying to control my heart. _This could've been so different if you stayed_

"the princess and the cowboy had a wonderful friendship. She was the only person that could understand him. Their love grew slowly as the time passed. Their love was gentle, sweet, passionate, caring and strong" he says as he hold her close

"They really loved each other!" Hope says clapping her hands

Lucas looks at me as he speaks "yes they did and they still do"

"Get back to the story friar" Charlie says glaring at him

"Both of them were training to become king and queen. For the cowboy the princess was his sunshine, his calming influence as the cowboy was a little crazy, but she always loved him. The years passed and their love grew stronger. They were the talk of the village. Their midnight talks, daily walks, glances of love." Lucas says as he plays with Hope's hair

"And then one night came were their love over powered everything." He says as he looks at me

I close my eye as I rest my hand on my mouth. I take slow breathes as I try to stop the tears from flowing . As I try to push back the memory of the night I gave him my soul and body. The night our body's become one

"The night when the moon and the stars shined brighter than before.. That's night their love created a beautiful -"

"Beautiful what!?" She says jumping

He cups her faces with his hands as he brushes his thumb across her cheek. His eyes Soften as he looks at her and smiles. He looks up at as I see his eyes water _it's time._

 _"_ A beautiful little girl. A little girl who inherited her mother's hair but her eyes were exactly like her fathers . A little girl that resembled both of the princess and the cowboy. The little girl that was sweet, caring, dorky like the princess but strong, determined, smooth as the cowboy" he says as he places as kiss on her forehead and looks her in the eyes and smiles

"THEY HAD A BABY! WHAT DID THEY NAME HER" Hope yells as a huge grin grown on her face

I watch as Charlie runs his fingers through his hair and places his hands over his face. It's killing him. Lucas grabs Hope's hands and looks at me for the okay. I simply nod my head as my lip trembles _I'm sorry baby girl_

"The princess named her Hope" Lucas says as his voice cracks

 **Alright guys' new chapter is up! I honestly love and hate this chapter. I had a hard time writing it and if it sucks I apologize** ㈷7 **:/. I have an idea of how I want the story to go but it's getting kinda hard to write it out but I'm trying. Kind of why I haven't update**


	24. I'm the Cowboy

I felt the single tear run down my face as I let her name leave my mouth.. I know she's young but hopefully she will understand. I watch as she stares at me with confusion. I move my gaze to Riley who is covering her mouth with her hands trying to hold in her pain. My heart broke seeing her like that but I needed to speak. I need to at least have time with her. I watch as Charlie rest his head in his hands looking down. I'm brought back when I feel Hope mover her hands away

"Mommy the princess baby has my name" Hope says Turing to look at Riley

"Yes she does baby" Riley says wiping her eyes

"Is that why I'm Hope? I'm Hope because of the princess "she says smiling looking at her

"Sweetie your hope-" I start to say but I'm cut of my Charlie

"You're not done with the story theirs more isn't there" Charlie says looking up

"That's not important" I say glaring at him

"You know it is friar! I'm letting you do this because Riley said the truth will be out and ALL of it needs to be said" he says looking at me

"Truth? Is the story real!?" Hope grins as she goes to him. I try to pull her closer to me but she quickly runs to him.

"I'm sure Lucas here would love to finish the story right" he says as he sit her in his lap

"Please Uncle Luke! Finish the story "Hope says as she rest her head on his chest.

My blood boils as I see them. She's my little girl having her call me that is killing me. It's breaking me

"Lucas doesn't know this part... I'll continue it." Riley says as she looks at me

"They were very very happy with the news of a new princess in the land. It's was a shock to everyone since they weren't King and queen yet but everyone accepted it. But one day everything changed.." She said as she turned away from me

"Mommy what happened" Hope says as sadness cross her eyes

"It's ok Hope" Charlie says kissing her head

"Time passed and the princess saw that the cowboy was different. He was distant, always seemed troubled. The princess thought it was just because of studies or something else. That wasn't it though the princess was very very wrong" she says taking a breath

"One day the princess was in her room happy as ever.. But then the cowboy came. She thought nothing of it but she knew something was wrong when she looked at the confusion on his face. She tried to talk to him tried to see what was the matter but the cowboy didn't say anything. After minutes of waiting he finally spoke. He relieved that he needed to leave..." Riley says looking at me anger and pain showing in her eyes

"Leave? Mommy why?" Hope says with sadness

 _Baby please doesn't be mad at me please..._

"He wasn't ready for the new princess baby. He wasn't ready for what was to come... The princess tried and tried to make Him stay she ran after him and begged him to stay. To stay with her and the baby, to be a happy family to be together that nothing mattered more than them... But he didn't listen his left leaving the princess heartbroken" Riley says staring at me

"Riley I.." I say as I felt my heart ach

"He left the princess broken. He took the sunshine away from her as she watched him leave. She felt that a part of her soul was ripped out of her body. Months passed and she felt empty without her love. Her heart was shattered" Riley says as she cries

"Mommy its okay" Hope says as she jumps of Charlie lap as runs to hug her

I run my fingers through my hair as I look down. I left her... I left her feelings like that... I left her feeling empty I did that... _What is wrong with me..._

"It's is now baby.. Because the princess has many people that cared for her and made her feel happy. She also needed to be happy for the baby" she says kiss Hope's forehead

"Mommy what happened to the baby if she didn't have a daddy? Did he not lover her?" Hope says quietly

"No! No he loved her so much Hope" I say as I face her.

"He wasn't ready baby for her, but I'm sure somewhere deep down he loved her, but the princess did find happiness again" she smiles as she looks at Charlie

I glare at him as he stands and moves closer to them. He kneels in front of them as he takes Hopes hands

"A prince came into the village one day. He was a rebel and didn't care about anything that wasn't about himself. He met princess and tried to be with her but just to hurt her but one day that changed. He found her crying and seeing that broke his heart. That day his vowed to never break her heart" Charlie says as he grabs Riley's hands

I bite my lip as I turn away not being able to control the pain and rage in my face. The pain of seeing my family be so distant from me.

"The Princess made the prince want to be better so he did. He changed his ways with the help of the princess. There love was slow but tender and caring. He was madly in love that one day he gave her a ring. Like the one mommy as" he says holding Riley hand as showing the ring

"Mommy! She got married! Mommy the princess has a daddy. Isn't that great uncle Luke! "Hope yells as she giggles

I force a smile as I look at her "good..."

"But the story isn't over yet Hope because the cowboy came back" I say as I look at her

"But.. The princess and the prince are together? Mommy what happens"

Riley looks between Charlie and me then to Hope "it's still being written baby"

"It's real!" Hope squeals

"It's very real Hope. Come here" I say as I open my arms to her. She comes to me and hugs me. I hold her close as I rock us back and forth. As I try to cry quietly. _Please don't hate me._

"The princess is in this room." I say as I wipe my eyes

Her face shows confusion as she looks at me her big emerald eyes look everywhere.

"Your mommy is the princess..."

"Mommy... Your princess!" Hope claps

Riley simply nods her head and smiles as her eyes water.

"I'm the prince baby" Charlie says as he turns to look at Riley and closes his eyes

"That's means I'm Princess Hope! Mommy I'm a princess! I'm a real princess!" Hope yells as she jumps up and down.

She sudden stops as she looks at all of us "Mommy but the cowboy and princess were together... Daddy I don't get it? You didn't leave" Hope says desperately going up to Charlie

"But I did..." I whisper as I break down crying

"I don't get it" hope says looking at us

"I'm the cowboy Hope..." I sob as I look her in her eyes

Her eyes widen as she turns to face Charlie. Her eyes wonder all over as she shakes her head.

 _Please don't hate me please don't hate me..._

 **Alright guys' ALL 3 new chapters are up! I honestly love and hate these chapters. I had a hard time writing them and if it sucks I apologize** ㈷7 **:/. I have an idea of how I want the story to go but it's getting kind of hard to write it out but I'm trying. Kind of why I haven't update cause im reflecting on my writing**

 **Anyways please leave a review on if you like the new chapter or not. It would mean a lot** **J**

 **Thank you, have a great day** **J**


	25. Daddy & Princess

**_I hold her in my arms as I hold her closer to me. She's 8 pounds of pure happiness. She smiles as I brush my thumb cross her pink cheeks_**

 ** _"Charlie... You didn't have to do that" Riley says_**

 ** _"Yes I did" I say as I smile down At Hope_**

 ** _"No you didn't. She isn't your responsibility... I don't want to overwhelm you" she says looking at me_**

 ** _"Riley, she's amazing and beautiful how could I not. " I say looking at her_**

 ** _"This is too much for you" she says looking at me_**

 ** _"It isn't, Riley when we started to actually get to know each other I promised you I would always be there for you" I say as I sit by her_**

 ** _"For me-"_**

 ** _"That includes her it isn't just about you Riley. Would you give me a chance? Would you allow me to be in her life" I smile looking at her_**

 ** _"What ever happened to jackass Charlie" she says laughing_**

 ** _"Hey! Not so loud she shouldn't know those words. AND he meant a incredible person" I chuckle_**

 ** _-:/-/-/-_**

 ** _"Charlie-"_**

 ** _"How could you not tell me?!" I yell sitting on the bed_**

 ** _"I didn't know you knew him I didn't know anything I swear!" She yells coming to me_**

 ** _"Riley why couldn't you just say his name. One of my oldest friend is the father of my daughter" I say looking at her_**

 ** _"This isn't easy for me! Do you think I wanted him here?! I didn't want her to ever know about him" she saying siting by me_**

 ** _"Riley-"_**

 ** _"Charlie, I can't change what happened.. Not now that's his here. I can't run away from it" she say taking my hands_**

 ** _"I don't want to lose her.." I say looking down_**

 ** _"You won't! When we explain to her everything then she can decide"_**

 ** _"All of it?!" I say looking at her_**

 ** _"I promise everything will be said"_**

 ** _"Fine.."_**  
 ** _/-/-/:_**

I watch as Hope shakes her head looking at each other of us. It's overwhelming her I know I wish I could just make it go away

"Daddy... Daddy! I don't get it?! Why is uncle the cowboy? You're the cowboy! Tell Uncle Luke you're the cowboy!" Hope yells coming up to me

"I. Can't do that baby... "I says holding her hands as I felt my eyes watery

"Mommy! Mommy! But.. but.. the cowboy and princess were together and the baby? Where's the baby!? Mommy! I didn't get it!" Hope says as she starts to cry

"Honey you're the baby..." Riley says as she hugs her

"Hope I'm so sorry. I promise you that I never meant to hurt you-"

"NO! Your uncle Luke! And daddy is daddy! No no! I don't like it! I DONT LIKE THIS!Mommy I want grandma and grandpa! I want grandma and grandpa here! I DONT LIKE YOU!" She cries as she runs to her room

"Hope!" Lucas yells as he stands to follower her

"Don't!" I say as I make my way to him

"You can't stop me Charlie I need to explain to her!" He yells

"Let me" Riley says as she stands

"No! She's confused about me. She confused about me being her dad. I'm the most calm one here so I'm going" I say as I make my way to her room

He grabs my arm "Oh no you're not yo-"

I pull my arms away as I turn to face him 

"Can it friar! You should be thanking me right now because the only reason you're telling the truth is because I allowed you to be here. I could have never let this happen but I did! Even though it breaks my heart to know that I have to allow you to see her I know it's right. SO I ask you to sit the fuck down and let me go be with my daughter"

I make my way to her room as I slightly open the door. I hear her sniffles as I get closer. _I'm so sorry baby_ i watch as she sits on her bay window holding her belle doll

"Daddy is my real daddy right princess belle" she cries

"Uncle Luke is just being mean. Right belle his just playing a joke right. I don't like Uncle Luke anymore. Because my daddy is my daddy" she cries

"Hope.. " I says as I make me why to her

"Daddy.." She says as I see the tears run down her face

I run to her as I pick her up and hold her close to me. I hear her crying as she holds me closer. I sob knowing that I broke my promise of never having her sad.

"I don't like that story anymore daddy I don't like that story!" She sobs

I sit at the bay window as I sit her on my lap as I play with her hair. She rest her head on me

"Baby you don't hate it.. You just don't get it but I, mommy and Lucas will help you" I says

"NO! I don't want to! I don't like him!" She yells

"Honey I know it hurts and I'm so sorry for that, but baby listening to me it's going to be okay" I say as I cup her face in my hands

"But you're not going to be my daddy anymore" she sobs

"I might be the prince in the story but baby I will always love you. I'll always be your daddy" I says as I hug her

"B-but B-b-ut Uncle Luke said his cowboy. So s-o his "she stops as she starts to cry again

I hug her tighter as I rock her back and forth  
"Shh baby everything will be okay I promise you" I say as I kiss her forehead

" I don't like the story daddy I don't like it anymore" she says quietly

"It's not over yet baby.. It will get better again. Look at that plant mommy and you plant outside your window " I says as I turn her to face the window

"It's still small but you can see the steam and some leaves that's the beginning of the story but in a couple of week is going to be a beautiful flower" I say as I smile down at her

"That's going to happen to this story Hope. It going to be beautiful if we continue to write it" I say as I smile at her

"I'm scared daddy" she says looking down

"I know you are baby but I'm always going to be here for you. It's always going to be daddy& princess" I say as I make her look at me

"You promise" she says looking up at me

"I promise my princess" I say as I hold up my pinky finger. She smiles as she holds up her and grabs mine

"Now we should go check on mommy" I say as I stand up

"No his still there" she says

"Hope I'll be right here." I say holding my hand to her

She closes her eyes as she grabs her belle doll and takes me hand. We make are way back to the living room as we see Lucas sitting on the couch looking down and Riley in the kitchen

"We're back" I say as I feel Hope hide behind me

"Honey how are you" Riley says comes to us her eyes red from crying

"Sad mommy I feel sad" Hope says looking at Riley

"Hope.." Lucas say as he slowly walks to us

I look down at Hope as she slowly comes in front of me looking at Lucas

"You hurt my mommy I thought you were a hero but you hurt my mommy" she says

"Hope I'm so sorry I-"

"If you're the cowboy why did you leave the baby.? If I'm the baby then you left me.." She says as she starts to cry again

"Daddy make him go away!" She say as she runs to Riley hugging her legs

I watch as Lucas face shows hurt. He turns to look at Riley and Hope as he begins to cry.

"Lucas.. For now leave I'll see if I can talk to them" I say as I grab his shoulder

"She hates me... She hates me" he says as he slowly turns to the door and walks out

I turn to watch Riley cradle Hope in her arms singing to her. _I need to fix this. I need to make the pain go away somehow. I promise Hope I would make it better and I will._


	26. Was I Wanted

It has been a week since we have told Hope about Lucas. A week of Lucas constantly coming over begging to speak to Hope. A week of Charlie trying to get Hope to talk but she inherited her stubbornness from me. She acted as if nothing had happened. She kept the smile on her face but all her pain inside

"Once again she says she fine" Charlie says as he sit next to me

"Lucas just called he wants to speak to her" I say shifting to look at him

"I don't know Riley, she barely wants to talk about it. It's like she doesn't believe it" he says

"She's in shock, I mean how would you feel if you found out your dad isn't your dad" I whisper

"I guess your right but what about you? How do you feel" he says taking my hand

"I feel like I'm losing her" I say looking down

"Riley, you are in no way losing her" he say lifting my head

"She barely talks to me it's like she's scared" I say as I bite my lip

Charlie stands as he reaches from my bag

"What are you doing" I say standing

"You and Hope need time away. You two need time together and you're going right now" he says going to Hope's room

"But daddy I want to play dolls" Hope whines looking at Charlie

"No, you and mommy need time together. Now go put your shoes on" Charlie says as he points to her room

I watch as Hope looks at me with anger and confusion written on her face _she hates me_

 _"_ She doesn't hate you" Charlie says hugging me

"Did you see her face" I say as my eyes water

"She confused, just explain" he say placing a kiss on my forehead

"I'm ready" Hope says standing at the door

"Okay you two be safe and have fun. I love you both" Charlie says as he kisses Hope's forehead

 _She hates me she hate me she hates me..._

"Riley..." Charlie says crossing his warm

"Okay she doesn't" I smile as I make my way ou the door

-/-/

I take Hope to the park as I watch her play in the playground. Her long light brown hair flowing with the wind. Her smile grows as she plays with the rest of the kids. Her emerald eyes sparkly as the sun touches them. I smiles as I realize

 _She's a perfect mix of us._

I watch as she slowly starts to make her way to a bench by the pond. He faces stiffens as if she's thinking. I make my way to her as I sit next to her looking out to the pond

"I don't hate you mommy" Hope says looking down

I smile as I turn to her "I know you don't baby I was just worried about you"

"Mommy..?" Hope whispers

"What is it Baby" I says playing with her hair

"Was I wanted" she says looking down

My mouth hangs open slightly as I felt my heart break. This is why my little girl has been distant this is way she been different. She feel unwanted. We made her feel unwanted.

"You listen to me, Hope Maya Gardner! You were always wanted. You were the best thing to every happen to me" I cry as I make her look at me

I watch as her lip trembles as she looks up at me "did he not want me"

"Sweetie Lucas didn't know what he was doing. He.. He.. Was scared I don't know" I say as bring her closer to me

"How was it mommy" she asks

"What do you mean" I say as I place a kiss on her head

"When you knew about me. Were you happy with me?" She says as she sits on my lap

I smile as the memory starts playing to the day I found out I was pregnant

 ** _"Okay miss I'm always prepared may I please have a pad" Maya says whispering_**

 ** _I laugh as I reach for my bag_**  
 ** _" hmm that weird I didn't have any. I guess I haven't gotten it" I say placing my bag on the table_**

 ** _I watch as Maya's eye widen as she stares at me with her mouth open._**

 ** _"Did you finally break Maya" Lucas laughs as he sits by me handing me my food_**

 ** _"The one time I'm not prepared" I giggle_**

 ** _"You not prepared! The world is ending" he laughs as he acts dramatic_**

 ** _"Oh shut up you loser" I say as I push him_**

 ** _"I'm your lose love" he says kissing my cheek_**

 ** _I giggle as I rest my head in his shoulder. I watch as Farkle approaches Maya as he slowly sits her in her chair laughing at her expression_**

 ** _"BAY WINDOW AFTER SCHOOL" she shouts looking at me_**

 ** _"Okay okay!" I say looking at her_**

 ** _-:::;;/ Riley house/_**

 ** _I watch as Maya comes through the window with a brown bag_**

 ** _"Okay so what's the matter?" I say looking at her_**

 ** _"Riley how have you felt recently" she says eyeing me_**

 ** _"Really tired and hungry and kind of sick but that's it. Why" I say_**

 ** _"When was your last Monthly visit" she says reaching for my calendar see_**

 ** _"I dont know the last time was-" I stop as my eyes widen._**

 ** _I snatch the calendar from her hands I as I look for the red dot. I drop the calendar as I felt my heart beat out of my chest._**

 ** _"I'm almost two week late..." I whisper as I looked Maya_**

 ** _She opens the bag handing me three pregnancy test. I slowly walk to the bathroom as I take all three of them. My body was functioning but my mind was clouding. I'm late that means... No.. It's can't be... A... How...Lucas..._**

 ** _The timer goes off as I see all the pink plus signs on the test. I gasp as I slid down. As the tears rolled down my face. I soon see Maya coming in as she sits beside me_**

 ** _"A baby... I'm having a baby.."_**

"Mommy was scared Hope. Aunt Maya was there to help" I say as I smile at her

"So you did want me" she says looking at me

"Yes and very much because you grew right here." I say as I point to my stomach

"You were so close to me. Every time I was lonley you were always there baby." I say smiling

She smile as she point to my stomach " I was in there!?" She says giggling

"Yes! And now look at you! Your all huge" I say tickling her

"Mommy" she says as she stops laugh

"Yes baby"

"I want to talk to Uncle Luke now. I want to hear if he wanted me " she says looking me

"Are you sure baby" I say looking at her

"Yes I don't want to be mad anymore" she says smiling

"That's my girl! I think we should let daddy know" I says smiling as she takes my hand

/-/- back at the house-/

"Daddy!" Hope yells as she runs to Charlie

"Hey there little lady! I see that everything is good" he says picking her up

"Everything is good. Thank you" I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek

"Did you want me?" Hope says looking down

Charlie looks at me as he sets Hope done and brings her to the couch

"What was that sweetie?" Charlie says

"Did you want me?" she whispers looking at me

Charlie smiles as he looks at me " I think it's time to show her the family movies"

I laugh as i think of all the videos we took of when Hope was little. The first time she came home, her first word, crawling, walking and eating by herself. i watch as Hope looks between us as we continue to laugh at the memories

"Why are you laughing" she asks

"we are laughing because we recorded everything when your will little. Here sit down while I'll put the movies on" Charlie say as he goes grabs the dvds

"Daddy! Did you want me?" Hope yells

"Watch the movies sweetie and you'll see how much i wanted you in my life" Charlie says as he kisses her forehead

He puts the dvds in as they start playing

"I'll be right back I have a phone call to make" I say going to the room

I walk to my room as I dial his number. I stare at my phone deciding if I should call or not. How do I talk to him? How do I start the conversion.. How..

I press the button but quickly hang up as the ringing started _come on riley your old! You can do this_ i breathe as i dial his number again this time letting it ring. Then the ringing stops

"Hello"

My heart stops as I hear his voice

"Hello.."

"Oh hi.. Um it's me riley" I stutter

"Riley! Hi! Hey! "He say as his voice sounds calming

"Hi. It's about Hope" I say

"What is it? Is she okay? Is she hurt? What-" he say rapidly worry in his voice

"No! Hope's fine. She wants to talk to you" i say cutting him off

He goes quite as i hear his breathing

"She does...right now!? I can go right now? Do you know about what?" he says

"Yes but its better if you two talk. Just you and your daughter"

"Our daughter riley. She both of ours. Riley I'm so-"

"Lucas, I know it's not about us it's about her, meet her at Topanga's at 12 tomorrow" I say cutting him off

"Does she hate me" he says quietly

"No.. She won't hate you.. Your great " I say as I bite my lip shaking my head _riley what are you doing_

I end the call as I run my fingers through my hair. I make my way back to the living room. I watch as Hope and Charlie laugh while watching the movies. I watch the tv as it shows Charlie trying to change her diaper. I laugh as I watch him on the screen his face as he gags because he got poop on his hand. I watch as the next clip starts I stare at both of them as I felt myself getting emotional.

 _You missed so much Lucas.._

"Riley come here" Charlie says looking at me

"Mommy!" Hope yells making room for me

I walk to them as I sit in the middle with Hope resting on me. I stare at the tv watching the clips go by

 _How would it have been if it was you there?. What will be different Lucas..._


	27. I'm your Dad

**_I get home as I make my way to my window. I sit looking out as I pull out my wallet. I smile as I pull out her picture. She was even more beautiful pregnant, she had a glow to her._**

 ** _"I hope you and little Riley are okay. I Hope you guys are save and happy. I know it's been a year but I'll be with you two soon. I promise Riley" I say as I kiss her picture_**

 ** _I hear my computer ding. I quickly go to it as I see Zay's name pop up._**

 ** _"Maybe this will make you come back" the message reads as a picture was attached. I quickly open it as my mouth fell open. It was a picture of Riley and the baby.. Our baby... I couldn't really see her face since she was covered with a pink blanket. Her head laying on Riley's shoulder with Riley giggling_**

 ** _I felt my eyes water as I press my fingers on the screen as a smile forms on my face._**

 ** _"I miss you so much" I say as I feel a tear run down my cheek_**

I play with my hands as I stare at the clock it's 12. _There not coming..._ I shake the thought away no _Lucas you're going to wait as long as you have to for her_. I rest my head on the table as I try to control my feels

"Hi"

I raise my head up to see Riley with Hope. I smile as I stand looking at them

"Hi" I say smiling

"Mommy can I talk alone" Hope says as she walks from behind Riley

Riley looks at me I smile as I nod my head

"If you need anything I will be outside okay" she says as she places a kiss on Hope's head

"Just be honest with her" she whispers as she gets close to me before walking away

I stand there with hope looking down shifting her weight between her feet. I chuckle as I see her

"Why are you laughing" she says glaring at me

"You're nervous, I shift my feet to when I'm nervous" I say as I smile

She quickly looks down as she goes to sit in the booth. We sit there in silence as I try to collet what to say to her. How to explain my side! How do I explain what I went through this years?

"Why don't I remember you?"

"What" I say as I focus on her

"Why don't I remember you? If you're the... Cowboy then why don't I remember you" she says looking at me

"What do you mean" I say as I rest my hands on the table

"The princess and the Cowboys knew about the baby. If you knew and saw the baby then why don't I remember you? Why do I remember daddy?" Hope says

I close my eyes as I let her words sink in  
"You don't remember me because... I never saw you"

Hope sits back as she looks at the table with her eyes wondering

"But... But you knew about the baby? I don't get it" she says looking at me

I close my eyes "I left before"

"Before what" she says as her eyes wonder

I hand my head low as I breathe "before you were born"

I look up to see her mouth falls slightly as her eyes water

"You..you left without seeing me..." she says looking down

I nod as I cover my face with my hands beginning to feel the tears forming.

"You didn't want the baby..." She says as I see her lip tremble

I stand as I move to sit with her. She tries to scoot away but I grab her

"Hope me leaving had nothing to do with you.." I say as I run my hand through her hair but she quickly moved away

"But.. In the story the cowboy was happy, for the baby? I don't get it?" She says shaking her head

"I was sooo happy to know about you! Knowing that a little person was going to be a part of me. Hope look at me" I say as I grab her chin making her face me

I could see the tears in her eyes "you left me.. why didn't you come back?"

" I Couldn't Hope... I was scared..." I say as I felt the tear run down my cheek

"The princess was scared to! And mommy didn't leave!" She yells as she turns away from me

"I know.. I know Hope and I'm sooo sorry I left. I was scared of not being enough for you two. I was scared of not being able to support you two" I say looking down

"You hurt mommy.." She says crying

"I know... I did but Hope I'm back! I'm here to fix it! Let me fix it please" I say as I look at her

"You're uncle and daddy is daddy and mommy is mommy and that's it. I don't like the new story it hurts my head" she cries as she holds her head looking down

"Hope I'm your dad... I'm not your uncle. Your my daughter and I love you.. I'm so sorry I left" I sob as I take her hand in mine

"No!... No... I don't what to do... I want mommy I want mommy!" She yells as she cries

I wrap my arms around her as I rock us back and forth. I can feel her pushing away from me but I keep my hold on her.

"Shhh.. It's okay Hope. I know you're confused and I know you hate me. But I love you and I might not have been there but I promise you I never forgot about you... I'm so sorry" I cry as I place a kiss on her head.

I hear her sniffles as her body relaxes. She lays her head on my chest

"What now" she says looking up at me

"We finish the story.. This time I'm not leaving you or your mother" I smile as I wipe the tears from her eyes

 ** _Sorry it's not good and a shot chapter. I had an idea and wrote it out but it just wasn't working. So anyways I hope you guys like it!_**

❤️✨㈎9


	28. Say It

I open the door of our apartment as I watch Charlie walk out of the kitchen as Hope runs to him

"Daddy!"

Charlie quickly bends down as He picks up Hope as raises her in the air as she giggles

"I missed you all afternoon! Where have my two girls been?" He say as he kisses her all over her faces making her laugh

"Ewww! Daddy!" Hope says wiping her face

"I missed both of you. How was your day?" He says as he settle hope on his side smiling at her

"It was good.. We had a lot happen" I smile as I look at them

"We talked to Uncle Luke daddy" Hope says quietly looking at him

I watch as confusion covers Charlie's face as he looks at her then me. I can tell his anger and hurt.

"What was that" he says

"We talked to Uncle Luke. Right mommy" Hope says slowly as she turns to look at me

I close my eyes as I release the breath I was holding. "Yes"

I watch as Charlie stiffens. His jaws tights as he looks at me. He gaze becomes cold and stern

"I see.. Are you okay? Did anything happen" he says as he looks at Hope

"No daddy"' she says smiling at him

"I'm glad sweetie, why don't you go to your room and change to more comfy clothes for dinner." He smiles as he sets her down

"Daddy! Did you make my favorite?" Hope grins looking at him

"Spaghetti with meatballs and dinosaurs nuggets! How could I forget" he smiles

"Yay! Mommy! Daddy made my favorites!She yells as she hugs his legs and looks at me

I laugh as I watch her

"Alright, go on . I have to talk to mommy for a little bit" he says looking at me his gaze becoming cold again

I knew I should of told him.. I knew I should have said something but I couldn't. I don't know why or how I just wanted this to be between the three of us...

I watch as Charlie crosses his arms staring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me" he says coldly

"I don't know... I just didn't think to tell you" I whisper looking down

"You didn't think? Riley you took our daughter to spend time with a stranger" he whisper yells getting closer to me

"His not a stranger!" I yells looking up at him. I felt anger run through me as I stare at him

 _he doesn't know him like I do_

 _"_ To Hope he is!" He says clenching his fist

I walk pass him as I walk into the kitchen "I don't know why your acting this way"

 _"_ Acting this way? Riley!? You took her to see him without telling me" he says following me

 _"_ Nothing happened! Hope needed answers so I took her. You didn't act like this about the truth" I say glaring at him

 _"_ You took her without me knowing! Riley we BOTH decided on that! Us two as her parents! That's why I let her know the truth about this whole thing!" he yells running his hand through his hair

 _"_ You're making such a big deal! It was one time okay!" I say Turing away from him

My anger getting to me as I rest my hands on the sink. I feel my grip tighten as my breathing speeds up. Why couldn't he understand it was nothing? Hope needed this, she needed to see him why can't he understand that. I'm her mother I know what's best...

"Riley! We are both of her parents! We make decisions about what is good and bad for her together! She's my daughter and I have a right to know what happens and who she sees!" I had a right to n-"

"It was one time okay! It just seems easy to just take her and have it been done and not have her constantly asking herself all this question we can't answer! Only he could answer! You making just a big deal about it! Your care way to much about this when she's not even yours! You're not even her f-!"

I quickly cover my mouth as I realize the words I said. I feel my eyes widen as my body goes numb as I stare at Charlie whose mouth hangs open

"Say it! I'm not her what!" he say as I see his eyes water

"Charlie.. I..." I stare at him as I felt my body shake

"Say it Riley! Say it! Say it! I'm not her father! Don't you think I know that!" he runs his hand through his hair looking away

"Charlie.. No.. I didn't.. I"

"I was there when she was born... I was there at three in the morning at the pharmacy looking for baby medicine.. I was there when she lost her first tooth.. Yea Riley I have absolutely haven't been a father to her! Your right I don't even care" he says coldly as he stares at me. Anger and hurt written in his watery eyes and his jaw tights

"Charlie I... I didn't mean it.. It just.. I don't know" I say as I move closer to him. I go to grab his arm but he quickly moves away

"Don't! Don't Riley! Just don't" He say walking away

"Charlie! Wait" I say as I follow behind him

I watch as he grabs his coat and car keys _no.. No.. You can't leave_

"Daddy?"

Charlie stops as his rest his head on the door. He slowly turns as he wipes his tears and smiles down at Hope

"Where are you going" she ask going to him

He bits his lip as he looks down "um.. I need to go fix something a work.. Um daddy needs to go think at work" he says running a hand through her hair

"You're not eating with us" she frowns

"No baby but I'll be back before you sleep so I can tuck you in okay. I promise. Now go sit for dinner" he places a kiss on her forehead as he smiles looking at her

"Please..let just have dinner and we can talk" I say as I felt my lip tremble

He looks away as he heads to the door "I need space right now... "

He walk through the door as I quickly follow behind "Charlie!"

"Riley! I need to time to be alone and think okay! This.. The words.. I just can't"

"Think about what" I say fear runs through my body as my heart ached

"Think about if you still love me! Because ever since he came back I know you've thought about "what if" with him! I tried to tell myself I was being dumb but today... Riley today you just showed it" he sobs as he looks at me

"That's not wha-"

"Oh really! Tell me right now that you haven't thought about it!? Tell me right now that the reason you didn't tell about today was because you wanted that alone time" he sobs as he gets closer to me

I look down as I feel the tears run down my face. I couldn't... I couldn't say no.. We spent the afternoon talking and being us three. I couldn't say no to the thought _I liked it..._

"I guess I was right... I'll be back before Hope sleeps" he whisper as he walks away

"Charlie please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything!"

I watch as he turns to see me slight but quickly turns around shaking his head. I rest my head on the wall as I feel the tears running down my face.

 _Stupid Riley! Stupid Riley! Why did you say that!_

 ** _I had it all planned out in my head but when I went to write it came out lame lol. But I hope you guys like it:) !_** ㈳2㈳2㈎9❤️


	29. The universe plays dirty

I stand there reading the number 224. My heart bounding and Adrenalin bumping through my body. I turn away knowing I shouldn't be here.. I know I won't be able to control my range. I quickly turn back as I pound on the door.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Dam it!"

I watch the door swing open as I see the figure _oh you have to be kidding me_

 _"_ Zay!?" I hell as I watch his eyes widen

"Charlie?! Dude!? What the heck are you doing here" he says eyeing me

"How the hell did you know we're I live!?"

"Zay who's at the do-"

I watch as Lucas face hardens as he clenches his fist "what the yell do you want!" He hiss

"Dude! It's Charlie!" Zay says smiling patting my shoulder

"Oh you mean the family stealer!" He hisses

I roll my eyes "oh shut the fuck up friar! This is all your fault!"

He lunges toward me as Zay quickly pushes him back making him stubble

"What the heck Lucas? It's Charlie! We were best buds" he says bring me in

"For like a day! Before he moved!" He says glaring at me

"And I'm glad I did! Because it lead me right where I am today!" I yell

"Can y'all stop the yelling!? What the heck is going on" Zay say looking between us

"Look friar! I let the dam truth come out and that's it! You got it! Stay away from her!" I hiss moving closer to him

He smirks "please Gardner! You don't scare me!"

"Excuse me! I'm still here! What the hell" Zay says

"She's my kid and my wife so back off!" I hiss

"What the hell!? You have another kid? What the hell Lucas" zay says pushing Lucas back

"Zay shut up! How can you not know! I ONLY have one kid" Lucas yells hitting Zays arm

"The only one I know is the one with riley" he says rubbing his arm

 _What the fuck is going on_

"Wait a minute?! You know riley?!" I say shaking head as I run my hand through my hair

"Of course he knows her! We were all friends!'' Lucas says shaking his head

"Wait how do you know riley?!" zay says facing me

"I've kind of been with her for FOUR years!" I say as I raise my hand showing him the ring around my hand

"OH wait! So you're the dude that.. And then you-" he says pointing between us

"oohhhh universe you play dirty!." zay says laughing pointing at the ceiling

"zay shut up!" Lucas shouts pushing past him

"What is the coincidence that out of ALL the men in this world the guy who takes in riley is the same guy you used to call best friend. Dam this universe" he says pointing us

"How could I be so stupid! She mention another friend ...Isaiah. How the hell did it not cross my mind?" I say as I run my hands through my hair turning away from them

"Yea you are pretty stupid!" Lucas says crossing his arms

"Friar shut the fuck up before I make you!" I shout as I glare at him

"Bring it! I'm not scared" he shouts coming towards me

"Okay okay! You guys need to stop" Zay says getting in between us

"No matter what you try to do, you will never have them! I was there! I'm their new beginning! So don't over pass your boundaries!'

"I was the first guy in Riley's life. I was her first in every sense of the word. We have history that over powers anything you have with her!. You might have her now but I will always be in the back of her mind and her heart. I have had her since we were in 7th grade. We have a child together!" He shouts as he pushes Zay out of the way

"A child you abandoned! You abandoned both of them!" I yell as I push him back

"That might be true but I came back and you want to know what happened today. I'm guessing your here because she didn't tell you about meeting me. "He says pushing me as I stumble back

"WE were a family today!. A real family because that's what we are! She has my blood. We walked together and we were a family something you will never be with them. They both my not forgive me but if she didn't tell you about it than that means I still have a chance." He say as he pushes me back again making my back hit the door

"Over my dead body will you every have a chance with riley!" I yell as I lung towards him punching him

"Dude! Stop!" Zay yells

I hear nothing as my fist continue to punch him. I feel rage take over my body as his words replay in my head. I feel zay pull me off him as I try getting out of his grip. I watch as Lucas stands and wipes the blood from his mouth as he comes towards me. He lands a punch in my stomach as I feel my breath being kicked out of me.

"What the hell Lucas?!" Zay yells as fall to my knees

He pushes him out of the way as he rushes towards me landing a hit on my jaw. I feel the pain rush through my body as the taste of blood feels my mouth. I slowly stand as I make a move to hit him again when Zay steps in

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Charlie get out now!" Zay yells as he hold Lucas back

"I'm warning friar... Don't cross the boundaries" I say as I make my way out

"Remember Gardner I was her first love and I intend to be her last!" He shouts at me as I walk out

 **/-/-back at the apartment.-.-/-/**

I stumble in as I try my best not to make too much noise. I look at my watch as I made it just in time. I quickly rush to the kitchen at I rinse my mouth and wash my face from any blood on me.

I walk to her room as I see her lying in bed holding her favorite princes

"Hey there princes" I say as I walk in

"Daddy! You back!" She yells as she sit up on her bed smiling

"Didn't I say I would" I chuckle as I try sitting next to her

"Daddy? Are you okay? Why is your face red" she says as she moves closer to me

"Um.. Well daddy was being a klutz and feel" I say

She stares at me as If trying to find the lie in my words but she quickly shakes it off as she smiles up at me.

"Okay it's almost bed time. Would the princess like a story" I say as I reach for a book

"No daddy! Tell me a story! Like how you met mommy!" She says smiling as she lays her head on my chest

"Well.. I met your mom when we had class together. I sat all the way in the back. I was mean back then" I chuckle as I remember

"Daddy? You mean!?" She says with widen eyes

"Yes baby.. But not no more" I laugh as she settles her head back on my chest

"It was the first day of class. We had to talk about our self your mom went to speak first. She had the pretty white sundress, her hair was slightly pulled back but a few strands fell on her face. She wore no makeup and her eyes were so bright when she spoke. Her smiles was amazing" I say smiling as I play with her hair.

"Then it was your fathers turn to talk."

I looked up to see Riley stand at the door. Smiling at us. As I see her my anger disappeared for a moment..

"He tried to be all tough and cool but he didn't fool me. I know he was a big softy. He came up to me as kissed my hand as he walked away" she says smiling at Hope

"Awwwww" hope says smiling looking at us

"It's time to sleep my princess" I say as I move to stand

I kiss her head as I tuck her in. Riley kiss her cheek as she wishes her goodnight

"Goodnight baby I love you sweet dream" I say as I walk out closing the door

I rush to our bedroom as I walk in to grab my clothes. I feel Riley grab my arm making me stop in my tracks. I turn to face her as I see the worry in her eyes

"Charlie we need to talk" she whispers looking down

 _Oh boy..._


	30. Last time I checked

"Okay. What do you want to talk about" he says as he crosses his arms

"What happened" I say

"What happened was that I was told I wasn't the real father of a child I raised" he says coldly as he moves past me

"I apologized already!" I yell as I turn to follow him

"Do you think that makes it better?!" He yells as he turns to face me

"What did you do" I yell as I move closer to him

"What are you taking about" he hisses as he tries to move away but I quickly grab him making him face me

"You have a bruises on your face and a busted lip! What did you do!" I yell as I grab him by his chin

I can feel his jaw tensing against my hand. I see a flash of anger form in his eyes as he roughly moves his head away from me

"Answer me!" I yell as I try moving closer to him

"Stop yelling! Hope is sleeping" he whisper yells as he begins to change

"I will not stop yelling! What did you do! What did you do it him!" I yell as I grab him by his shoulders making him look at him

I can feel my heart beat faster as my anger boils. A sense of worry runs through my body as I await he answer. I see the anger and confusion in his eyes. He quickly looks away as he walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

I stand there frozen as my eyes wonder everywhere. Millions of thought running through my head _please be okay please_

I turn when I hear the door open. Charlie leans against the wall as he looks at me with puffy eyes. I quickly look away as I realize

He simply shakes his head as he looks down. He walks right past me. The silence and glares he gives me send chills of pain through me. I watch as he starts to grab pillows and a blanket

"What are you doing" I say quietly

"I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight" he says quietly not looking at me

"Charlie... " I say as I move closer to him grabbing his hand. He looks up at me as his eyes becoming watery

"Don't Riley.. Just don't. Okay" he says as he makes his way to the door

"Charlie! Wait! I don't want to sleep angry! It's not good! Please just please stay" I say as I grab his arm pulling him to me

He gently moves his arms away from me "I'm not anger Riley.

I reach for him as I smile softly but he only move further away

"I'm disappointed Riley...I'm confused" he says biting his lip looking away from me

"Charlie about what I said earlier I-" I start but his voice quickly cuts me off

"You don't get it do you! It wasn't just that Riley! The fact that I came back bruised and instead of MY WIFE asking if I was okay she asks about the other dude! Riley you asked about Lucas instead of seeing how I was! Last time I checked I'm your HUSBAND not him!" He shouts as he runs his hand through his hair

"Charlie I'm sooo sorry. I-I I don't why I just I don't know I'm so sorry please Charlie !" I say as I move closer to him

"Stop saying sorry! Do something! Because right now I don't what the hell is this. " he say pointing between us

"What?" I whisper as I feel a pain in my heart

"Look... I need space right now to think okay" he says looking down

"About what"

"If my wife still loves me" he whispers as he looks at me with his dark green eyes. I can see the tears forming in his eyes. The pain in then _I caused that..no no Riley no!_

"Please.. I'm sorry" I whisper as I watch him walk out of the room

I quickly go after him as i run and wrap my arms around his torso. If feel the warm from his body against my skin. I kiss his back as I hold him tighter

"Please.. Please come back to bed. I'm sorry please" I whisper

He turns around and faces me as he places his hand on my cheek. I lean on his hand as I look up at him.

"Goodnight" he whispers as he kisses my cheek as walks away into the other bed room

I cover my mouth as I felt my sobs coming. Pain rushes through my body as his warmth left me. My breathing picked up as I stood there. I slowly made my way back to our room.

I sat in our bed as I let my sob be free. I felt empty. I lay in bed as I hug the pillow beside me. _It's so much emptier without him_

* * *

I slowly close my door as I hear my mommy close her door again. I quickly run to my bed as I Grab my belle doll and walk over to my bay window.

"Princess Belle, mommy and daddy are okay right. I don't like them yelling." I say as I hold her closer to me.

I stare as the moon as it shines so pretty. I smile as I remember what my daddy said about the full moon

 ** _I snuggle closer to him as I rest my head on his chest._**

" ** _Whenever you feel sad, look up as the moon and the magical rays from the brightness will brighten you" he says as he plays with my hair_**

" ** _Is the moon magic daddy" I smile widely as I look up at him_**

" ** _When the moon is full and bright! It is magical baby. Make a wish" he says pointing to the moon_**

 ** _I smile as I close my eyes_**

I look at the moon as I close my eyes. I hold princess belle closer to me as I think of my wish

 _I wish for mommy and daddy to fall in love again. I wish for them to be happy and not sad or mad._

I open my eyes as I look up at the big moon

"Pretty please" I whisper as I move away from the bay window and crawl into bed hoping my wish comes true


	31. Time gone by

**_I smile slightly as I feel him gently place his hand around my stomach._**

 ** _"There's someone really in there" he says quietly_**

 ** _"You're not mad?" I say looking down at his hand_**

 ** _"Riley. Look at me" he says placing his finger under my chin as he lifts my head to meet his eyes_**

 ** _"I will never be mad at you.. I love you and I love this little person we made. I will always love you both" he smiles as he places a kiss on her stomach_**

* * *

 ** _I sit as I look out the window as I place my hand on my stomach. 8 months and 5 without him. I close my eyes as I feel a tear escape my eyes. When I soon feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to meet his gaze his eyes never as green as Lucas but comforting_**

 ** _"Please don't cry. It'll be okay" he says quietly as he places as kiss on my head_**

 ** _"I can't help it. How do you know that" I say looking down_**

 ** _He kneels in front of me as he looks at me._**

 ** _"May I?" He asks as he moves his hand over my stomach_**

 ** _I slowly nob as I tense up.. As it bring back the memory of him_**

 ** _I watch as Charlie smile grows as his hand touches my stomach._**

 ** _"I know that because this little girl is going to be the greatest gift ever. So please don't be sad be happy that you have her" he says softly as he smiles up at me_**

 ** _I smile at him as I reach forward to kiss his check_**

 ** _"You are everything to me" he says quietly_**

* * *

My eyes flutter awake as I stretch out on the left side of the bed. My heart sinks down as once it's empty. I raise myself up as I rest my back on the headboard of the bed. As the memories of both of them run through my half-awake mind. Both meaning to much for my brain to wrap around

I run my hand through my hair as I think over everything. It has been over a month since everything happened and nothing is right. Lucas had been coming over frequently asking for Hope much to Charlie's discomfort. He wanted to say no so badly but couldn't.

I'm fully woken when I hear the door open slowly. I look up to see him enter the room quietly. He stops as he sees me he slightly smiles..

 ** _"_** Hi" I say as i get out of bed

 ** _"_** Hello" he says sternly as he makes his way to the closest

I frown as I feel my heart. It had been a month since the argument we had and Charlie couldn't quite forgive me

 ** _"_** Please talk to me" I say

"Riley.."

 ** _"_** Charlie, it's been over a month since it happened! I'm so sorry" I say as I move to stand outside of the closet

I watch as he dresses himself. I miss him.. I miss everything about him

 ** _"_** Riley we do talk okay." He say as he walks out

"No we don't! You only talk to me when Hope is around from there on you don't. What do you want me to do?" I say as I felt my emotions rise up

He stops fixing his tie resting his hands on the sink looking down

"I want it to be how it use to be Riley! I want what we use to have. I wish it could" he says looking down

"We can be like that again char-"

"No we can't Riley! We can't be like we used to be because Lucas in now part of the picture. And I'm sorry but I still don't know how you feel" he says looking at me

 ** _"_** Maybe you would know if you would sleep in bed with me! I have apologized over and over about what I said to you that day. I have felt guilty enough for that but Charlie you have fault to!" I say as I rise my voice

 ** _"_** Me? How is it me!?" He says as he crosses his arm

 ** _"_** You don't speak to me! You completely ignore me and you don't even bother to sleep with me at night! You sleep in the guest room! Charlie it's been over a month don't you get that! Don't you remember what you said to me" I say as I felt my tears forming

 ** _"_** I've said a lot " he say crossing his arms

"Don't you remember what you said to me when I was 8 months pregnant with Hope? Remember that day?" I say a I sit on the bed

I watch as his relaxes and looks at me. He comes closer to me as he kneels down in front of me. I close my eyes as I feel a tear run down my cheek as I remember .

 ** _"_** You are everything to me. That's what I said and I still mean it Riley. You both are everything to me.." He say as he reaches to wipes my cheek

"Then why don't you come back to me? Please I can't talk you being hostile towards me" I say

He closes his eyes as he looks down" I'm sorry.. It's just I let my anger get to me.. "

"I married you Charlie that isn't going to change.. Please" I say as I rest my head on his forehead

"I'm sorry.. I promise we will fix everything" he smiles as he kisses my cheek

I smile as I feel his heat run through my body.  
"See you later" he say as I watch him walk out of the door

I'm preparing food when I hear someone at the door. I quickly rush over as I open the door without even asking. I gasp as I'm met with two pairs of embarks eyes

"Hi" he say smiling

"Hey" I gulp as I shift my feet

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you but Hope's not here yet?" I say biting my lip

"I didn't came to see her actually.. I wanted to see you" he says as he moves closer

"Lucas I-"

"Can I come in? Just for a minute please" he says

I nob my head as I move to let him in. We walk to the couch as we take a sit

"What do you need" I say

He shift his body slightly as he claps his hands together as he looks at me

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm-"

"Lucas it's been over a month okay. Can we-"

"No. Let me finish.."

I nod as I stare at him

"I'm so sorry for everything. And no matter how many times I say it, it will never fix it and I know that, but I need to ask you something" he says as he grabs my hands

"Ask me what?" I whisper looking at our hands

"Do you remember what I told you that day you told me about Hope?"

I close my eyes as I breathe out and recall the memory. The memory of his warmth on my body. I slowly nob as I open my eyes as she his closer to me

He rest his forehead on mine as he whispers "I love you and I love this little person we made. I will always love you both no matter what"

I feel his hands move up to cup my face. As I feel his fingers play with my hair. My heart beats as I feel his head move slightly as his lips come dangerously close to mine. I stop. Breathing as I felt his breath linger on my lips.

"Riley it's going to be us again because I never stop loving you. I'll show you" he whispers as I feel his lips touch my cheek

I close my eyes as I try to control the rush of my emotions. I open my eyes as I watch him smile and walk out the door.

I groan as I fall back on the couch as I run my fingers through my hair. I grab the family photo from the table as I run my finger across Charlie's image

 _How could you both mean so much to me.. To much. How could I possible love you both..._

* * *

 ** _Honestly not the best and I apologize. This is kind of just a filler to show where the story is at right now. I'll try my best to make the chapters better._**

 ** _Also do you guys still like this story? Let me know, I would love to receive some feedback. I feel like the story started, good and now it's kind of ehh._**

 ** _** Also please check out my new story called Compel me. It will mean so much to me:)_** ㈎9㈝3❤️✨


	32. over and done

So, how's The Riley show been" Maya says laughing

I sigh as I play with the ring on my finger

"Well, Lucas is back and he declared his love for me, Charlie is constantly hovering over me when his around. Hope seems more confused than ever and I have no idea what to do anymore."

Maya whistles as she shakes her head "so I can assume it's been busy and dramatic"

"Try more like world war three is about to happen" I say looking down

"It can't be that bad Riley" Maya says raising my head

I scoff as I run my fingers through my hair "it can be! Lucas and Charlie don't stop Every time Lucas comes over it's always a stare done between the two. Always trying to outdo each other Maya. Plus, now Hope sends some time with Lucas which makes her even more confused as to why she has to be with him. Too much Maya to much!"

Maya wraps her arm around my shoulder as I lay my head against her shoulder "I know honey, but this day was going to happen eventually. I know it's rough but I promise you we will get through it.

"Why can't the world just be the two of us" I smile as I sit up

Maya laughs "because we wouldn't have that bundle of joy named Hope with us. I like her, so we keep her"

"She's pretty amazing" I smile as I picture the beautiful girl I gave life to

"Then be the peace keeper Riley. Be the bigger person, talk to Charlie about the hovering and put huckleberry in his place. Because all that matters is that little girl."

I look back at my ring as I brush my finger against it "It's almost 5 years Maya. You think we could make it? Stress free?"

She laughs as she looks at me " Stress free? I doubt it.

I laugh as I play with the ring.

She smiles "Do you want those last 4 years to mean nothing? I think you guys can. All you have to do is think riles, find a way to balance them both"

I smile as I take a sip of my drink.  
 _Balance... Balance both of them.. Charlie.. Lucas._

 **Lucas pov**

"So, I got Hope riding lessons for Saturday and a couple of more toys." I smile as I take a sit at the table

Zay nods as he continues to eat

"I'm not sure if I should pick her up or let Riley drop her off. You know, might give us some time to catch up" I say as I start eating

Zay sighs as he rolls his eyes

I lick my teeth as I glare at him "what's your problem?"

"Nothing" he says lightly shaking his head looking at his food

"Well I was thinking I could maybe ask Riley to come along with us, or maybe have like a one on one thing with her. Remember when she said she wanted to learn and I-"

Zay slams his fork down as he glares at me

"Could you stop already?! Let it go! Let it go man. It's over and done!"

I glare at him as I set my fork down " what the hell is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you!? Get it through your head! She's married" he hisses as he leans back on his seat

I clench my jaw as I close my eyes "Riley and I have history Zay! I've know her since 7th grade. I have a daughter with her-"

"A daughter that you left before she was born! You left Riley!" He yells glaring at me

"I know what the fuck I did! I remember it every day! You don't have to tell me! I see it every time I pick up Hope. I see the way she looks at me! Her eyes scream that she's uneasy about me. She calls me Uncle Luke for fuck sakes!" I yell as I stand throwing my hands up. The anger rising inside of me

"And you think some dam horse riding lessons and toys are going to fix that!" He hisses looking up at me

"I know there not going to fix anything Zay! But I do know that it's a start! I still love Riley and I love Hope! I'm not leaving" I yell looking down at him

He signs closing his eyes "listen to me, you can be in Hope's life all you want but leave Riley out of it. She's married Lucas"

"I don't care! What to know why! because she doesn't love him the way she loves me zay! She's everything to me!" I yell as I point to my chest

"Everything to you! You left! For crying out loud! You never once thought about them!" he yells as he stands. His hands on the table as he pushes himself up

I scoff as I turn to walk into my room "you don't know anything!"

"Yea walk away! Walk away from the truth!" Zay yells

I march back into the dinner room as I throw the box on the table

"I don't give any fuck?! I didn't spend the last fucking five years working for that!?" I yell as I slam my hands on the table

"What the yell is this!" zay says standing pulling the box closer to him

I grab my car keys as I head to the door

"that's for you to rethink that statement you made of me not giving a fuck about them" I hiss as I slam the door shut  
-

"Don't slam the door! This is my house" zay shouts as he starts to open the box

His eyes widen as his fingers brush against the pile of white envelopes. The writing in small cursive letters

 _Hope's first birthday.. Hope's second birthday... Rileys's birthday.. Mother's day... Christmas... Valentine 's Day... Anniversary.._

Zay sigh as the letters continue. Every letter had a return label on them. There was a letter for every year that he was gone. He quickly takes them out as he reaches through the box filled with the letters. When he suddenly come across a picture of a house

He quickly grabs the papers attached to it. With the words Mortgage written at the top. Zay pulls out countless of forms regarding a house out of the city

He runs his hands up his face as slowly turns. Not wanted to look at more. Leaving didn't just hurt Riley, it hurt Lucas as well. He walks away a bit when something catches his eye

A small speck of black hiding in the corner of the papers

He pushes them aside as he takes the black velvet box in his hands

"Oh no..." He my mumbles as he opens the box

A small 14k rose gold engagement ring sat in in the box. It was simple but beautiful the way the antique structure made you take second glances at it. How even with the small amount of light made it shine with beautiful colors. Zay looks down to find another box. He opens it to find small rose gold locket with the words _daddy's little girl_ engraved in the back

He opens the locket as he sees the picture he sent Lucas years ago

"He kept it" he mumbles looking down shaking his head as he places the items down. When he hears the door open.

"I planned on proposing to her..."

zay quickly turn to see Lucas with watery eyes as he looks down at the boxes that sit on the table

"It took me two years to save enough money for that ring. With school I couldn't afford much but she deserved that ring you know. It was from this antique shop by the campus. It's perfect it's not so flashy but just enough for her" Lucas says with a smile as a tear rolls down his face

"Lucas-"

"I was going to give that to Hope, because I wanted her to know that She has my heart. I might not have been there when she was born but I really her even when I didn't know her" he mumbles as he wipes his tears away

"She called you when she was born" zay says angrily as he crossed his arms

"I lost my phone around that time and got a new phone.. She block me on everything. Everyone did" Lucas says running his hand through his hair

"I tried sending letter but the all got sent back. "he says looking down

"Why didn't you send them to me" zay hisses glaring at Lucas

Lucas scoff as he glares at Zay "you work everywhere! Constantly moving! Half of them are from your old places"

zay searches the pile as his eyes see old addresses "Dam it" he whispers

"I had no idea where she was, but I know we have a future together. That's why I looked at house. I came back and landed the job Zay! I finally had enough for them. I picked that house and I've been fixing it. To have everything she likes, bay windows, enough light to shine through, enough room for Hope to play in" Lucas says with hope in his voice as his heart fill with love thinking of the life with his two girls

Zay lightly throws the letters onto the table as he fully turn to face Lucas "dude its late.. All of this.. it's nice but. It's over"

Lucas quickly looks up with anger and sadness filling his eyes "its s not over Zay! I know she loves me! They both do! I'm not leaving I'm going to fight for them. I know she doesn't like Charlie's ring. It's too big for her. I know she doesn't like the way he hold, her because I see it when I go over there. I know that when she looks at me, her eyes slightly light up"

"Lucas-"

"No! Our story is nowhere near over. I have a chance I know I do. "he says as he walks and grabs the ring . He smiles as he looks down at it.

 _I have a chance I know I do..._

* * *

Lucas _ring that he got for story__

 **OMG! HOW LONG AS IT Been? I finally got inspired to write for this story again! Thanks to a fellow author Mr. Authentic because without his input I wouldn't have written for this story.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm excited to write for this story because I'm inspired to write again for it.**

 **The story is going to get a bit darker but it will be happy at times. You will learn more about Lucas and how his 5 years away where like and you guys will also get to know more of how Charlie and Riley's relationship formed.**


	33. Unspoken past

"This all happened the year you left?" Zay says trying to wrap his mind around what he was just told

Lucas sighs as he looks down in shame "since I found out about Hope"

"Are you kidding me?!" Zay says looking at him In shock

"No.. Zay I'm not! Do you really think I would make it up" Lucas hiss as he looks up at him

"How? I can't,... how the fuck didn't we notice" Zay hisses glaring at him

"I cleaned it up.. Nobody else could know Zay" Lucas says looking down

"Who the hell knows?" Zay says as he moves closer to Lucas

"That's not important" Lucas says shaking his head

"Not important!? How are you going to say no one else can know, and not tell me who knows? hmm? Explain that" zay shouts as he looks down at Lucas

"It's how thing are Zay! That's how they're going to stay" Lucas says griping his hands

"Are you forgetting I'm your best friend? The guy who lived down the street from you! We tell each other everything! I'm your best friend" zay yells as he gestures to him elf glaring at Lucas

"Best friend! Best friend?! you left me! You thought i was some ass without even asking" Lucas yells as he stand up

"DAM right I did! You left without tell me! You ignored my calls for month! You left first! Don't blame me for who I trusted. You left that poor girl" zay hisses as he points to Lucas

"It was for her own good" Lucas whispers as he looks down

"Was it? Or was it for your good Lucas" zay says as he looks at him

Lucas looks down as he shakes his head

"I couldn't be anywhere near her zay.. it wasn't safe" Lucas says as his eyes begin to water

"And living in Texas was safe? Being alone was safe?' zay says as he sits across from him

" I was 19! That was the best I could do zay. I needed both of them safe and with what happened that couldn't be" Lucas says as he glares at zay

"You had friends here Lucas. Real friends. Friends listen, we would have listened to you " zay whispers looking down

"Not when you guys could have been hurt. This was on me and only me.. i did this" Lucas shouts as his eyes begin to water

"When are you going to tell her?" zay says looking at him

"I'm not" Lucas days wiping his eyes

"Are you kidding me? She needs to know Lucas" zay says

"No she doesn't. I rather her hate me this way then, if she found out the truth" Lucas says as he stand up

"She could have understood" zay says as he follows him

"No she could zay and don't say she would because we both know Riley wouldn't let it go" Lucas says as he grabs his things

"Where are you going?" zay says

"I'm going to visit someone" Lucas says as he walks out the door

Zay sighs as he walks to the couch and falls on it

"Universe what's your lesson here?"

* * *

"Lucas, it's been awhile"

Lucas sighs as he looks up at the women with bright blue eyes and dark hair

"Can I come in" he whispers

The women smiles as she steps aside letting him in..

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN... did you guys see that coming? I know it's a short but I like ending the chapter here.**

 **I'm sorry for how long I've taken but I'll try my hardest to update again. :) Work and school and life have gotten in the way of me writing but I took some time away to update quickly and post a new story.**

 **I haven't stopped writing, I have a ton of draft I just need to finish them, edit it them and uploaded them.**

 **Thank you for all the love you guys have shown for the story means a lot! Please continue to do so makes me super happy!**

 **Have a great day!.**


End file.
